Forbidden Brother
by Yamanvie
Summary: He knew exactly why he was suddenly and consistently impotent. It was the reason he had broken up with his girlfriend, and went on the prowl for a woman with the same physical characteristics as the man who had caused said impotence. But no woman came close to causing the level of violent reaction in him that Deidara did. - ItaDeiIta AU - Continuation to Forbidden Best Friend
1. Turning

This is the continuation to Forbidden Best Friend, because I felt like continuing it (a lot of people also asked for it, so...even more reason). It was too much fun and possible hotness to leave be forever.

Thanks to everyone for their support on Forbidden Best Friend. You got me going here, seriously.

I hope it turns out okay! But I will enjoy writing it, however I manage to mess it up. Lol!

A special thanks to the anonymous reviewer **Random Reader**, for a seriously ego-boosting (and hilarious) review in **Love Bugs**. Heheh! Loved you, **RR**!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no one!

**Warning:** This is boy love (man on man action below, people!), and it so happens to be smutty too.

**M rated this chapter**. But not for long, bebeh!

Don't like, don't read. You have been warned!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Itachi stared. The blonde beauty writhed beneath him, imploring him with whimpers and whispers thick with want, with need. Hazy blue eyes, bright and pale, stared up into his shyly, its owner's lips parted and gasping in arousal. The perfect vision of sensuality, and yet…

Itachi's direct gaze travelled down the pale body, whose complexion wasn't quite right, and his eyes rested on the generous mounds on the otherwise smooth, hairless chest.

No. Just…No.

Gritting his teeth, he reached down and brought his current lover to a quick but satisfying climax. He wouldn't be able to stimulate the woman any other way. He was unable to bring himself off, or even stiffen in arousal, since he'd laid eyes on his best friend's older brother. In fact, the last time his cock had responded at all was at the sight of the lithe blond man.

Fuck.

The woman beneath him bucked and cried out her satisfaction, frankly grating on his nerves, when not so long ago he would have reveled in the response, in his own sexual prowess.

He forced himself to remain hunched above her as he struggled to remember her name. She sighed, sated, and he felt her drifting off. He could only be thankful that she hadn't offered to help him come. Perhaps she assumed that he had come prematurely and so had refrained from embarrassing himself by trying to use his dick on her. She would be mostly right there, except for the part where he comes at all.

Frustrated on all too many levels, he climbed out of bed after listening to her breathing even out. He sat, stark naked, at the edge of the bed and started getting dressed.

He knew exactly why he was suddenly and consistently impotent. It was the reason he had broken up with his girlfriend, and went on the prowl for a woman with the same physical characteristics as the man who had caused said impotence. But no woman came close to causing the level of violent reaction in him that Deidara did.

He couldn't understand it. There had to be something about Naruto's brother that inflamed him with a single-minded obsession, because before this, Itachi had been damned sure he was straight. The number of women he'd slept with, had enjoyed sleeping with, attested to that. He had never been even remotely attracted to another man. Not even the effeminate types that were as delicate and lovely as any woman he had ever seen.

And Deidara was no woman. He was lithe and sinewy, muscular without being overly so, and had the alluring combination of softness and hardness that drove Itachi crazy with lust whenever he laid eyes on him.

And the times he'd gone rock hard at the sight of the man didn't count as a sexual response. That he was unable to perform for any woman since did. Because he refused to believe that he was suddenly as gay as his own brother and his boyfriend, Naruto, who also happened to be his best friend, and his sexual fantasy's little brother. Because his life suddenly felt like being complicated as fuck.

He left a short note of thanks at the bedside table and made his way to the door. He looked back once, admitting that the nameless woman was quite beautiful, lying there in the nude. The sight of the glowing, silky skin, the flared hips, the pert breasts…they would have had him in flames not so long ago. He would have gone back to bed, had several rounds of loud, sweaty sex with her until both of them were unable to walk. He was quite proud of his staying power, and he missed using it. From the sound of things, Sasuke was almost the same.

Ugh. He had to install those damned soundproof walls soon, before he was too emotionally scarred to perform again.

It was so much worse when Deidara stayed over, because it looked like Naruto drew the line at having sex with his brother in the same house. And so the nights were too quiet, and Itachi could hear the older blond fidget and toss in bed in the guest room adjacent to his. And suffer through a long night of an aching erection that he refused to acknowledge.

He had never jerked off a day in his life, had always had willing women to help him satisfy his urges, and theirs. And he sure as hell wasn't going to jerk off to the vision of a man...A man who had no idea what he did to him with his bright smiles and dancing eyes.

Itachi groaned, feeling himself swell alarmingly quickly at the mere memory of the beautiful, masculine face. He slid in the driver's seat of his car and started the engine, focusing on the vision of the woman lying spread and warm with sleep in the bed he'd just vacated.

It saddened him that the vision could calm his ardor so efficiently…That couldn't be normal. Why was his body turning on him like this? Like it had transformed at the sight of certain blue eyes and pearly white smile.

What the hell was happening to him?

* * *

He reached home, still in a foul mood, and pulled out his keys. Just about to shove the thing in its keyhole, the door opened. He looked up in surprise, recognizing the smell of spring and grass long before his eyes met the visible pale orb. Deidara smiled wanly at him and Itachi blinked silently.

"You smell like sex." Soft lips quirked at him, an eyebrow lifting inquiringly.

Itachi reared back, frowning slightly as his brain short-circuited as the word 'sex' left that mouth.

"Hunh," was all he said, pushing past him, careful to touch the blond as little as possible, even as his senses drowned in the stimulating scent.

"She can't have been very good." Deidara's tone was thoughtful, and Itachi turned to him questioningly.

"What?"

The blond gestured to his crotch. Itachi didn't need to look down to see that he was hard as a rock. He shook his head. "That isn't her fault. She couldn't keep up." A half-lie, to say the least.

Deidara's eyes snapped up to his, brighter than usual. "Ah. It runs in the family then."

They stood in the hall, staring at each other, Deidara smiling lightly with his head cocked, and Itachi looking back at him coolly with an unmistakable erection in his pants. "Meaning?"

Deidara rolled his eyes, grinning. "He comes back most Sundays limping. Unless I stay over, which I plan to do tonight. I hope that's okay."

Itachi nodded absently. "Of course. You're welcome to stay whenever you want."

Deidara smiled at him and leaned back on the closed door. Why that was so fucking sexy, Itachi didn't know. "I'm making dinner."

Itachi nodded, throat tight.

"Miso soup and deep fried shrimps. I hear you like the combination."

Itachi nodded…and had a sudden vision of Deidara in an apron. "You wore an apron?" he asked before he could think to censor himself.

The blond blinked. "Yes. That frilly one with the flowers at the front. I think your brother gave it to me as a gag. I don't see either of you using it for anything. Though…" His nose crinkled in distaste. "Never mind. I don't even want to think about the possible kinks those two have."

Itachi was still trying not to bust right there at the vision of Dei in nothing but a frilly apron. His brother and Naruto weren't the only ones with unusual kinks, it seemed. He cleared his throat. "Thank you," he said hoarsely. "I'll change and come down to help."

"I'm done, there's no need. Naruto and your brother are out getting ice-cream."

Itachi took the stairs two at a time, wondering if it was normal to envision Deidara cooking for him every day…warming his bed…kissing him passionately when he got home from work or from college.

He closed the bedroom door a little loudly, panting with the strength of his yearning. It looked like what he wanted was a wife. A Deidara-looking wife. And it was scary as hell, because he knew… that only Deidara himself could fulfill this inexplicable desire for commitment and intimacy; the two things Itachi never thought he would long for. Not with a woman, apparently.

This was wrong. No man who was so totally straight most of his life suddenly started wanting another man. It couldn't happen, Itachi didn't think.

Maybe listening to Sasuke and Naruto having sex so many nights had broken his brain. Dreaming of sticking his tongue down Deidara's throat, shoving his hand down the front of the blond's pants, grabbing that hot erection…Cocks had never held such a fascination for him. Ever.

Itachi was either gay and had just noticed, or Deidara was making him gay.

He didn't know which was worse.

* * *

He changed quickly and made his way down to the dining room just as Sasuke and Naruto came through the door. He took the bags of ice-cream from them and put the stuff in the icebox, careful to avoid looking Deidara in the eye even as he helped him set the table.

The older blond laughed at him and told him he needed several girlfriends at once if he was still this cranky after sex. Itachi was thankfully incapable of blushing, but he smirked indulgently in answer.

Across the dinner table, Deidara caught his eye and winked, grinning. Itachi averted his eyes with a frown, staring at the food on his plate. He had barely eaten anything at all, and that was usually the case when Deidara slept over. Itachi didn't understand why Naruto was bringing over the older Uzumaki so often now, when both Uchihas hadn't met him until a few weeks ago.

He heard a chair being pulled back and looked up to Deidara excusing himself to get more iced tea. Itachi watched him go, thinking that if he'd seen that tight ass on a woman, he would not have looked twice.

Itachi sat back, closing his eyes and breathing deeply to calm his arousal. Maybe he just needed to take a dip in homosexual waters to ascertain if he was, in fact, bisexual, or if it was just Deidara who brought him to the edge of orgasm with a look. Certainly no woman had done this to him.

He frowned and opened his eyes to glare coldly at his shrimps.

"What a scary look, Aniki. Did Dei do something to piss you off? He's coming right back, you don't have to look so angry."

Itachi turned to his little brother. Why would the little bastard assume his sudden foul mood was Deidara's fault? "Don't call him Dei," he said instead, eyes narrowing in clear warning.

Sasuke didn't look bothered, only smirked devilishly and put an arm around Naruto, who in turn was staring mutely at Itachi. And that was suspicious all by itself; Naruto rarely shut up during meals even as he gobbled up most of the food presented.

"Why not? You're the only one here who refuses to talk casually to him. So serious, Aniki, one would think you're trying to keep him from feeling too comfortable with you." Not that it worked at all, by God. Deidara was as endearingly friendly as Naruto himself, and no amount of formal speech and cool nods stopped the older blond's habit of winking, grinning, and poking at him, and running his hand through his blond hair whenever he laughed. That last one drove Itachi insane. He wanted to do that. He wanted to run his hands through Deidara's hair. Grip it tight, yank the gorgeous blond to him and devour his soft, plump lips, muss his hair through vigorous rounds of sex-

The chair scraped back, nearly clattering to the ground, and Itachi left the room and headed for the door. He ignoring Deidara's alarmed look as he passed him near the kitchen on his way out.

The air was cool and soothing, even though it was late enough into the evening that it should have been chilly. Itachi shoved his hands in his jeans pockets and slowed his walk, letting the summer breeze calm him. He expelled a frustrated breath, mulling over the possibilities.

Yes, he needed to put this whole experience to rest. He needed to find an attractive man to sleep with and find out just how gay he really was. He shuddered mentally at the thought. But if he found Naruto's brother so irresistible, then he must be attracted to other men with the same physical attributes.

"E!"

He froze. He smoothed his features before turning to the man responsible for his turmoil. He hated when Deidara called him 'E', shortening his name and making their relationship feel far more intimate than it actually was.

Then Itachi's brows shot up in surprise. Deidara was scowling, mouth turned down in displeasure. Itachi's cock twitched.

"You barely touched your food," he announced, stopping a couple of feet from the older Uchiha and crossing his arms in challenge. "I made it especially for you, you know. Jerk." Deidara's eyes narrowed, and Itachi's widened, though imperceptibly to those who didn't know him.

He was stunned. Deidara had never been angry with him before. Though Itachi had treated him with cool familiarity for as long as they'd known each other. How could he treat him differently, when every time he saw him he imagined throwing him down on the sofa and debauching him?

"What I ate was delicious. I just don't have much appetite tonight," he explained carefully, keeping a wary eye on the muscular leg tapping a steady staccato on the asphalt of the sidewalk. "I appreciate your efforts."

Deidara shook his head with an angry sigh and advanced on him in sure, long strides. Itachi tensed, ready to defend himself even as he balked at the idea of hurting the beautiful man no matter the circumstances.

Deidara stopped, their feet touching, and reaching one hand up to him. Itachi watched, almost detached with surprise, as the lightly tanned hand went to the back of his neck and pulled him forward. Deidara pulled his face to his own, his blond lock fluttering away from his face to reveal both his stunning eyes, which stared unapologetically into Itachi's as their lips connected.

Itachi gasped in shock, but didn't move away, didn't make any further sounds…just stood there, frozen, as a warm, supple tongue lapped at his bottom lip before tracing the top one.

And then it was gone. The heat of the other's hand on his neck, the soothing body heat, the wet kiss, the warm breath on his face…God…he had never felt so much, so intensely in all his life.

Realizing that his eyes were closed, he snapped them open, scowling in a mixture of embarrassment and shock. What the fuck was his best friend's brother doing kissing him? Was Deidara…?

"Does it offend you that I'm gay, E?"

Deidara was a few feet away, where he'd been standing before he'd moved in on him and kissed the thoughts out of his head.

Itachi could barely articulate his thoughts. _Gay? He was gay?_ So he stood there mutely, staring hard at his houseguest and wondering which implement of torture to use on his bastard of a little brother. "I didn't know you were gay," he said evenly, barely any inflection in his voice. "And my brother is gay. How could that offend me?"

The blond shrugged and looked away, obviously agitated. "You barely tolerate me when I'm there. Huh. So it's not the gay thing…" He bit his lip, and Itachi sucked in a breath.

"Why did you kiss me?"

He had to ask. The kiss had nothing to do with any of the things the blond had said. It…made no sense.

Deidara looked at him, his left eye once again hidden behind a golden lock. He smirked. "The way you looked at me sometimes…I was checking. A very stupid thing to do, I know." He shrugged again, looking away. "I appreciate you not smashing my face in." He grinned, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "All right then. I'll see yah."

Itachi watched him turn and leave, walking away without the usual bounce in his step.

Taking a deep breath, he licked his lips, and closed his eyes as the taste of ocean and Deidara burst on his tongue. And he realized that Deidara hadn't answered his question at all...

_What the fuck just happened?_

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Hm. I enjoyed this. Heh. I will enjoy being a perv here even more. Muahaha!

**Please review!** That would be awesome.


	2. Acceptance

Oh, such wonderful support. Thank you, guys! Sniff.

A special thanks to **LyRiCho**, who reviewed every single chapter of Forbidden Best Friend, just because she could. I totally love you here, **Ly**!

I'm really enjoying writing this. I don't know if I'm doing too well, but I'll do my best.

**Anonymous review replies:**

**Guest1:** Thanks! Well, Itachi is a bit like Sasuke; denial doesn't last long for him. At least not about what he wants. Heh.

**Guest2:** Lol! I'm glad you like that I made a continuation for this. I wasn't so sure I would ever do so. I'm glad my brain talked me out of that (the idea wouldn't do away, you see). Agh! You're too nice to me XD

**tarantula:** Haha! I love you for managing to review both fics. And so positively too. Thank you! Woot! You were so happy about this you reviewed before you even read anything?...I'm in love.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no one!

**Warning:** This is boy love (man on man action below, people!), and it so happens to be smutty too.

**MA rated this chapter (adults only!)**.** Just a bit.**

Don't like, don't read. You have been warned!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Acceptance **

Itachi stared after Deidara's retreating back, lips still tingling.

Stifling a sigh, he simply stood there, running the possibilities in his head:

Deidara was gay. Deidara thought that Itachi disliked him…Deidara had just kissed him and babbled some nonsense reason for it that Itachi couldn't make any sense out of.

And Deidara was gay.

Itachi wanted desperately to sleep with him, now that it was possible. He knew that one being gay didn't mean he was any more open to sexual advances than a heterosexual male, but if Deidara had Itachi's sex drive, and if that kiss meant that Deidara might find him at least somewhat attractive (and Itachi knew he was damned attractive), then maybe there was a chance that the gorgeous blond would submit to him.

Itachi paused. Submitting…didn't feel like something the blond did. Possibly not the way his blond younger brother did, though a couple of times he suspected Sasuke had been on the receiving end. He shuddered internally and moved his mind away from the disturbing contemplations.

Did Dei top, bottom, did he switch? Itachi didn't see himself bottoming, if he were honest with himself…and how presumptuous of him, to be considering Deidara's tastes as if the man would instantly fall into bed with him.

He pressed his lips, a slight frown knotting his forehead. As much audio feeds as he'd had (Sigh), he had no clear knowledge of how to make love to a man. He only knew that with Deidara, that is exactly what he wanted. Maybe then he would find that he didn't like it at all, and that women were his only forte. He wasn't attracted to any _other_ men, after all. Perhaps it was a phase.

Maybe he should be honest with the man. Maybe Deidara would sleep with him…what, as a favor? That felt cold and insensitive, even for him. Deidara seemed…picky anyway.

How he guessed that, he couldn't say. The amount of weekends Deidara was spending at his house, maybe? Itachi never spent that many weekends at home, aka without sex, until he'd laid eyes on the older Uzumaki. And if Dei _was_ picky, then Itachi probably had no chance in hell, since he'd been no more than polite and cool with him since they'd met.

Scowling more deeply, he started back for home, soothing walk forgotten.

He licked his lips one more time, and nearly groaned in ecstasy.

* * *

They were having ice-cream, and a loud, boisterous argument about flavors and brands, and the uses of ice-cream in sex.

Itachi stood at the doorway, listening to Deidara laugh and instruct Sasuke on eating some off Naruto's stomach. "It tastes different, but better. Since you love him, I'll bet you it'll be your new favorite flavor."

Naruto was blushing and sputtering in embarrassment while Sasuke looked at his lover wickedly and smiled.

"Any chocolate left?" he asked in way of drawing their attention. All eyes turned to him, and he blinked slowly as Deidara's wide grin dimmed.

"Freezer. Get some and come over here. Maybe you can tell us about a few alternative uses for the stuff." Deidara was lounging on the chair at the head of the dinner table, grinning at him anew.

"I've only ever eaten it," he admitted calmly, not moving from the doorway.

Dei scoffed gently. "How boring are you? You just _eat_ ice-cream? That's not right."

Itachi frowned lightly, ego a little bruised. "I'm not boring in bed." He didn't think. He glared at his best friend as Naruto stifled a laugh at the grimace on his boyfriend's face.

"I wouldn't know." Deidara blinked at him and Itachi's brain short-circuited. "Maybe you're just too tame to use ice-cream."

Itachi's jaw nearly dropped. _Tame?_ "That's another word for boring," he growled, and Deidara's eyes widened.

"Hey, no offense, man," the blond raised his arms placatingly. "Hets aren't usually original anyway. I'm sure you're better than most. Relax." There was a wicked sparkle in the man's eyes that rivaled Sasuke's on a bad day.

Was Deidara baiting him? And what the fuck were _hets_?

"Heterosexuals," Sasuke provided easily, smirk in place. "Something I no longer am," he said more softly, and winked at his boyfriend. Naruto's eyes sparkled and Itachi had to look away before he actively rolled his eyes at the two. Their deep love was irritating as hell.

He looked back at Deidara, who was watching him intently. "Are you gonna get that ice-cream anytime soon?" the older blonde asked innocently. The bastard.

"For some reason, I don't feel like it anymore." He walked into the room, and was about to take a seat near Naruto when Deidara spoke.

"Too challenging for you?"

Itachi's eyes snapped to his in surprise. The man looked like he was enjoying the baiting, and Itachi narrowed his eyes at him. Letting go of the chair, he made his way around the table, watching in satisfaction as the playful grin slid off the man's face and his body tensed in anticipation of a fight.

Itachi stood beside him, looking down at him with what some would call 'cold calculation'. He didn't know what the hell that looked like, and he didn't care. But he did like the wariness in those brilliant eyes, and the flexing muscles of the man's arms and legs as he readied his body for battle.

Oh, yes. That was no swooning damsel.

He flicked his gaze to the man's mostly empty plate. He picked up the silver spoon and dug into the melting hill of vanilla. Deidara's eyes followed his progress as he raised the spoon, and he hissed as the contents were slathered over his cheek and mouth in one swift motion.

The room was silent, but for Naruto's surprised grunt. Blue eyes opened and glared up at him, lips pressed angrily, but he made no move to wipe the mess from his face as it dripped almost peacefully down his neck.

Itachi held his glare with his own cool stare, and tossed the spoon on the table without breaking eye contact. Then he leaned down, and gave a long lick to one lightly tanned cheek. Deidara gasped, and so did Sasuke and Naruto.

Propping one hand on the table for support, he reached up with the other and held the blond man's jaw to tilt his face up for him. Deidara's eyes were shut tight, mouth open in clear astonishment. But he didn't push Itachi away or punch his lights out…surprisingly.

Itachi ran his tongue over one cheekbone, nipping lightly and making the man twitch below him. Deidara grunted softly when his mouth settled over his. But it wasn't a kiss, not really. Itachi suckled at his lips shamelessly, lapping at them the way the older blond had done to him. His tongue pushed past pliant lips and licked at straight, smooth teeth in search of more spills. Deidara jerked under him and moaned, and Itachi unwittingly moaned along with him.

Releasing the lips with a small pop, he forced himself to continue.

"_Ah_," Deidara pressed back harder in his chair and arched his neck as Itachi licked down it, catching every stream, every drop. Panting, Itachi finished by licking his smooth jaw clean, and then biting it, just to get another breathy grunt out of the man.

He moved back, breathing harshly and standing beside the chair, looking down at the man hungrily. Oh, God, he definitely wanted to have hot, gay sex with him.

Deidara was lying back in his chair, head thrown back and mouth open and panting. Slowly, as if coming out of a trance, he opened his eyes and looked blearily at his attacker.

Itachi blinked once. Deidara looked furious. "I stand corrected," he said through gritted teeth, and Itachi felt himself tense. "You're not tame at all."

With a kind of fluid grace that made Itachi's breath catch, Dei was out of the chair and making his way out of the room.

The older Uchiha stared after him mutely, unsure how and where things had gone wrong. He looked to his brother and friend, and found both of them staring at him, clearly flabbergasted.

"You ate ice-cream off his face," Naruto breathed, a note of disbelief coloring his voice. Itachi wanted to snarl at him. After all the depraved shit they made him listen to? Seriously? Like that came close to the level of emotional scarring caused by listening to the sounds of his brother bottoming? _Urgh_!

Taking deep breaths to chase the nasty memory away, he made his way out the room and up the stairs, and froze at the sight of the blond stuffing his backpack.

"What are you doing?" he asked darkly.

Deidra threw a mocking smirk at him over his shoulder and continued to work on refilling his overnight bag.

Itachi walked in and stopped right behind him. The blond didn't even pause in his work.

Itachi let out a small breath. "Why are you angry?"

Deidara froze, and then spun on him with fire in his blue eyes. "You put all that effort into humiliating the gay man and you want me to be happy about it? Forget it, sweetheart." He spun back around, stuffing items into the bag with new vigor.

Itachi was stunned, once again. "That wasn't meant to humiliate you," he said at last.

Deidara snorted, and Itachi scowled. He stepped closer, and then flattened his front against the other man's back. He felt Deidara stiffen. "That wasn't meant to humiliate you," he repeated, this time in a whisper into the other's ear. He pressed his erection gently into the blond's thigh, and felt him shiver.

"Oh, I see." Deidara let out a tired breath and pushed back, disconnecting the Uchiha. He turned to him again, arms crossed. "You're either gay and in the closet, or you're bi-curious. And I have no patience for either. Sorry."

They stared into each other's eyes until Itachi cleared his throat subtly. "I have no clue what you just said."

Deidara blinked, and a reluctant smile played across his lips. "E…" He chuckled. "It's impossible to stay angry with you. Well, at least you have new sex ideas for your next girlfriend." Still smiling, he turned and hauled his bag over one shoulder, and expertly maneuvered his way past a confused Itachi and down the stairs.

Itachi just stood there, staring at empty space, and tried to figure out how things had deteriorated into old habits; it looked like Deidara had dismissed him…and forgiven him for…whatever the hell he thought Itachi had tried to do with that ice-cream incident.

He heard the quick goodbyes and the door closing with a loud click, and pressed his lips in frustration. He had no intention of eating ice-cream off any woman. It tasted far too perfect on Deidara, and he wasn't going to ruin the experience by trying it with anyone else. Not that he could even get it up to begin with, unless it was Deidara himself…

Eyes narrowing in irritation, he tried to recall the accusatory words the man had hurtled at him._ Bi-curious. In the closet_…He obviously needed to have a talk with Sasuke. And Naruto.

* * *

He climbed down the stairs, brooding and willing his insistent erection to fade. He entered the dining room to one thoughtful brother and one frowning best friend.

Itachi made his way across the room and sat down carefully in Deidara's seat. He stared at the melted puddle on the abandoned plate blindly. Maybe soon he could get to have a plateful with a side of Deidara. Or would it be Deidara with a side of ice-cream…Vanilla truly suited the taste of him…

"Stop perving on my brother," Naruto shrieked. Itachi looked up with a light frown at his brother's laughter. "Where'd uber-straight Itachi go?"

"What does bi-curious mean?"

Sasuke choked on his laughter, staring at his brother in wonder. "Is that what you think is happening to you?" he asked calmly.

"I might. If I knew what the hell it meant. And what does 'being in the closet' mean, now that we're discussing it?"

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a look, and Itachi frowned at them in annoyance. That was another thing he found irritating as hell; those two practically communicated telepathically, and as good as Itachi was at reading people most times, he could not figure out their silent language.

"Being in the closet means being secretly gay, or being gay and refusing to admit it to yourself," Naruto answered him, a strange note to his voice. "Bi-curious is being straight, but wanting to experiment with other men. Personally, I think those people are just plain bi." He shrugged. "You want to sleep with Dei?" he asked, now fierce.

Itachi narrowed his eyes warily. "What if I did?"

Naruto and he stared at each other. The blond looked protective, angry almost, and Itachi thought for the first time that maybe messing with his best friend's brother wasn't the soundest choice he could make. "It wouldn't be just sex, if he consents."

And it truly wouldn't be. Itachi genuinely liked the man. Was fascinated by him. Liked his sense of humor and his vitality that reminded him so much of Naruto but wasn't quite, and liked his easygoing, playful personality more than anything else. Even more than his beautiful eyes and his gorgeous body…

Itachi sat back, a little stunned at this personal revelation.

He wanted to have a serious relationship with him.

Naruto made a sound of distaste. "More than sex? How generous of you. And what if he won't sleep with you right away?"

Itachi looked up, surprised. The idea that a date wouldn't want to sleep with him, for whatever reason, was foreign to him. "Wouldn't he?"

Naruto shrugged. "He doesn't fall into bed with people. That's not how he is, no matter how he looks like."

Itachi frowned. "He doesn't look like he does."

"Compared to you, he's a blushing virgin," Sasuke interjected.

The older Uchiha glowered at that. "Meaning?" he bit out.

"You're a man-slut, Aniki." Sasuke shrugged. "Sorry to break it to you."

A…man slut? Where the fuck did they learn these terms?

"You were just with someone. How the hell can you hit on him like that right after coming back from some chick's bed?"

Naruto sounded angry at him, for the first time in a while. Itachi was indignant. "I didn't sleep with her," he said through clenched teeth, rising from his chair. He'd gotten her off, yes. But only out of courtesy. He hadn't slept with her.

"What, you were busy playing Monopoly?" Naruto said in disbelief.

"I couldn't get hard," Itachi snapped.

Naruto shut up, and slumped back on the chair, frowning. Sasuke quietly dragged his chair closer to his lover's and whispered soothingly into his ear. Itachi took a deep breath, watching as his friend relaxed into his brother's gentle hold.

He crossed his arms. "I haven't slept with anyone since I saw him. I can't get it up for anyone else. Whatever the hell that might mean, I want to explore it…" His voice failed him, and he stared at the doorway where Deidara stood in stunned silence, holding his overnight bag easily over one shoulder. When the fuck had he come back inside?

Sasuke looked behind him to see what had gotten his brother's attention, and then turned his eyes to Itachi. "He forgot something," he explained quietly, and then pulled a set of car keys out of his pocket.

_The little shit._

He turned back to Deidara, and they stared at one another for a moment. "Do you like video games?" he asked out of nowhere, addressing the still, silent man at the door.

Blinking out of his stupor, Deidara nodded. "X-box or PlayStation?"

"Both."

Deidara cocked his head thoughtfully, staring at him for the longest time. "Hell yeah,"he said at last. "And I hear Naruto usually beats you."

Itachi smiled. "I let him."

There was a sputtered 'like hell' from somewhere, but Itachi was too busy drowning in Deidara's smiling eyes to really listen. "Of course you do," Deidara mocked, grin playful. He dropped his bag on the floor. "Well, guess what? I _always_ beat Naruto." Some more sputtering.

Itachi smirked, moving slowly to the door and to the man challenging him. "We'll see."

"And Itachi?"

The Uchiha stopped, staring directly into the brilliant eyes of a man who was only slightly shorter than he was. "Yes?"

Deidara reached out a hand and traced Itachi's bottom lip gently. The Uchiha sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, barely keeping himself from darting out his tongue to lick it.

"I top."

Itachi's eyes snapped open. _What?_

"Gah!" Itachi heard Naruto exclaim. "TMI, asshole!"

Deidara turned reproachful eyes to his brother. "Too much information is seeing you limp around the house on Sundays and holidays, little brother. Shut up." He turned to Itachi, who was still staring at him in shock. "You want to sleep with me, you need to accept that I'll be the one taking you." Something dangerous lit inside those eyes, and Itachi suddenly found himself breathless. "I promise, you'll love it." He rose and licked Itachi's lips briefly, and then turned and went up the stairs with his bag.

He wasn't leaving after all.

Itachi stared after him, unconsciously clenching his ass at the thought of being penetrated. He hadn't seriously considered that Deidara might prefer topping. The man was so...soft.

Did that make a difference to his libido? He glanced down at himself.

It didn't seem like it.

He looked back, and saw his brother staring at him smugly. "Looks like you're going to be the bitch, Aniki."

Itachi was on the verge of pounding his brother's face in, but Naruto did a much better job. Seeming to realize his faux pas, Sasuke's head whipped to stare at his lover in horror.

Naruto's lips were a tight line of displeasure. "So that's how you see me." He rose and was gone before Sasuke could catch him.

"No! Naruto!" He scrambled out of his chair. "Fucking shit!" he growled. Not even bothering to look at his older brother, Sasuke rushed out of the room and out the door, where the younger blond had disappeared.

Itachi smirked despite himself. If Naruto played his cards right (his guilt cards), he would get to top a lot more often from now on. His friend had to know that his brother's words were just a tool to piss Itachi off. Sasuke thought the world of his boyfriend and such a demeaning thought would never seriously cross his mind.

Well…if Sasuke could do it…

_I promise, you'll love it._

His ass clenched again, and he knew that Deidara already meant enough to him that he would give him his body. But he was going to take the man's body right back. It was only fair.

On the other hand…he imagined lying under the beautiful man, letting him into his body…His breathing increased, and he smiled wickedly, the way only Uchihas could.

He was hard as a rock.

He climbed up the stairs, and without bothering to knock, he entered the guest room. Deidara was shirtless, muscular body rippling slightly as he folded his shirt, and turned to Itachi with bright eyes. The Uchiha approached him slowly, and once he stood before him, he gripped the bottom of his own shirt and slid it off his body.

He heard an indrawn breath and smiled in satisfaction. Throwing the shirt aside, he stared into Deidara's eyes, saw the desire, and the apprehension. "I'm not bi-curious. And I'm not in the closet. I just want you," he said simply. "All of you."

Deidara laughed weakly and leaned against the closet in the wall. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Not quite understanding, Itachi went to him, and pushed him against it. Deidara laughed more jovially this time. "I guess you don't mind the idea of bottoming," he teased, pushing his legs between Itachi's knees and making him hiss at the contact to his clothed erection. "But we're not doing that tonight."

Itachi stiffened. _What?_

He pushed Itachi away, or tried to. The taller man stared down at Deidara, uncomprehending.

_No sex?_

"My brother wasn't exaggerating about me, E." He sighed in surrender and relaxed into Itachi's hold. "Going to bed with you right away will make me feel cheap and used."

_Cheap? Used?_ He was the one bottoming!

"I haven't come in three weeks," he said in mild incredulity.

Deidara's level of shock at this was strangely satisfying. "Why the fuck not?"

"I don't jerk off, and I haven't wanted anyone since you," he said honestly, frankly too annoyed at being thwarted to curb his tongue.

The blond blinked up at him. "Oh," he breathed. "Thank you."

Raising his brows, he said "you're welcome."

Deidara grinned, clearly guessing that Itachi had no idea why he was being thanked. "Sorry. As relieved as I am that you don't hate me, I'm not giving you a pity blow job."

Itachi blinked. He didn't realize that had even been an option.

"You blink a lot, you know that?" The blond looked relaxed suddenly, content, and even though the Uchiha himself was high-strung and turned on, he liked the look on him. And what was that about over-blinking? "I'm going to enjoy deciphering you."

Itachi frowned in question and blinked again, and Deidara laughed. "I think I'll give you a pity hand job though."

Itachi had no time to appreciate the sentiment before he was gasping for breath. A hand was down his pants. A decidedly masculine, rough hand. _God!_

It glided over him, snagging on his head and making him stifle a moan. And the hand was gone. He opened his eyes to glare at the aborted favor, only to watch the blond spit into his hand and shove it back where it had been.

"I've never felt anything so hot. Or so hard," the blond whispered huskily into his ear. "All for me."

Itachi shuddered and bucked as the hand made several passes over the head of his cock, and it was all he could do not to yell at the intense pleasure. _Oh, fucking finally!_ He reached up and held Dei's face in his hands. Deidara looked at him, eyes as glazed with lust as his probably were, and Itachi kissed him.

He slanted his lips across the softness of the man's mouth, simply caressing their lips together, enjoying the texture, and the way the man moaned against him and opened his mouth in offering.

Just as his tongue breached that delicious mouth, he felt a hand on his, guiding him to slide behind the elastic of the other's pants. He groaned into the hot mouth and did so without hesitation.

Deidara was slender, but long, the feel of him making Itachi shudder visibly. So smooth, like velvet…and _hard_.

He was touching another man's cock…and he was enjoying it more than he ever thought possible. He jerked him, twisting his hand and running a thumb over the head, mimicking the other man's actions, and grinning against his to-be lover's mouth when Deidara cried out against him. _Hot fuck._

He groaned when Deidara increased the pace, jerking him furiously, squeezing him, running his hand over his head, over and over until Itachi had to break free, hips jerking as his climax roared through him. He muffled his shout against a supple neck, biting down hard.

He heard a distant yell, fluid spurting over his hand…And he felt himself come all over Deidara's. _Ohhhh…_

How the hell was he supposed to wait, when a simple hand-job made stars dance in front of his eyes?

He came to, to the sound of Deidara panting in his ear. He grinned, and bit lightly into the smooth neck.

The blond moaned against him even as he laughed weakly. "I don't know if you planned for this to happen…but I sure as hell didn't."

Itachi chuckled, sated for the moment, and suckling at the skin closest to him. "No. I can honestly say I never planned on giving another man a hand-job today."

Turning to him, Deidara looked into his eyes with a cocked brow.

"I loved it," he admitted calmly, smiling. The blond smiled back, a warmth in his eyes Itachi reveled in, more than in the fact that he'd made its owner orgasm with him. "I think I'll enjoy bottoming for you."

Deidara sucked in a deep breath, mouth going slack with what Itachi thought was wonder. "Hn," he said shakily, making Itachi smile wider.

True equality was about to be achieved. He could feel it.

"You're going to kill me, aren't you? Just my luck." Grinning still, the blond rolled his eyes and pushed Itachi away. "Come on, let's clean up. We smell like sex."

Frowning slightly at the strange wording, Itachi followed, hoping that 'like' would turn to 'of' very soon.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Hm. So no hardcore smut. Yet. Heheh. I hope I wasn't confusing there, but let me know if anything didn't make sense, or was too vague. I will fix it!

As most of you know, I don't jump right into the sex. It's not as satisfying then. For me. Heh.

So Itachi is an endearing (to me) mixture of clueless and honest, and clever. I admit, I don't think I'm doing him justice at all. I actually don't know him all that well. I'm mostly working with what little I do know…which isn't much. God, I hope I'm not messing with him too much. OOCness sucks!

By the way, this will probably be in the 4-chapter range, epilogue not included. I know I usually guess the length of my fics wrong, which is kinda sad, but it'll be around that much. Probably 5 chapters with the epilogue. Heh. We'll see.

And** please review!** That would be REALLY awesome.


	3. Evolution

Oh, God! Finally! I would apologize for the atrocious delay, but there was little I could do about that. My charger decided to stop charging my laptop, and I could not spare a scent until recently to get one. My life sucks right now (better since I got a new charger though. Yay!) so forgive me, everyone!

I have NEVER been so late. It shant happen again! (if I can help it. Gulp.)

And thank you, guys, for such wonderful support. Sniff. This went much better than I expected. I just hope this fic has not been forgotten totally after all this time. Not that I would be surprised. Sigh.

A special thanks to **HavenCraze**, who reviewed every single chapter of Kiss a Ninja: Falling last night. OMG! I bow down to your awesomeness! XD Such wonderful reviews too. Sniff.

**There are probably a ton of typos in this I haven't caught. My idiot keyboard keeps getting stuck. So let me know if you see anything, please.**

**Anonymous review replies:**

**Claudia:** OMG! You've read other stories of mine? Thank you! I'm happy you liked them. I'm even happier knowing that you liked them enough to read more than one. Oh, my ego loves you! XD

**Guest: **Thank you!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no one!

**Warning:** This is boy love (man on man action below, people!), and it so happens to be smutty too.

**MA rated this chapter (adults only!)**.** Just a bit. **

Don't like, don't read. You have been warned!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Evolution**

They were going out for dinner. Alone.

"Ready for our date?" Deidara was leaning against the doorway, looking mischievous and far too gorgeous in his tight navy-blue jeans and matching button-down shirt.

Itachi stepped out, freezing for a moment when Deidara leaned in and kissed him. He watched the blond step back smoothly and walk off a few paces. "Come on. We'll be late."

Itachi followed silently, lips tingling. Hn.

They took his car, and made little conversation as Itachi drove them to the restaurant. The Uchiha didn't know if the blond had chosen the place because he knew most of Itachi's friends ate there, or if it was just a coincidence. Either way, he wasn't ready for a confrontation, and he didn't know how Deidara would react to being introduced as a mere friend. Because while they had yet to sleep together, Itachi hadn't been gay until a few weeks ago, and even then it was only Dei who attracted him.

_Pesto_ was situated in a quiet part of the neighborhood, but the food was so delicious that this didn't affect how popular the place was. The relaxing, retro feel of the place alone drew in a crowd daily, and as it was a Saturday, Itachi was fairly sure that he would bump into at least a couple of his friends. Yippee.

Leaving the car keys with the valet, they both made their way inside, and only then did Itachi feel how truly anxious he was about being seen. He never cared about what people thought of him or his actions. He did what he wanted and what he felt was right. This was different. This touched on his masculinity, his sexual identity. He didn't feel any less of a man just because he wanted to bed another man, but he didn't like the idea that a friend might see him as less. That _anyone_ might see him as less.

They were lead to their table for two, and Deidara sat down with an elegance that made Itachi wonder if he and Naruto were really related. Blue eyes caught his. "Nervous?"

Itachi sat down, frowning. "I've never been on a date with a man before."

Taking a deep breath, Deidara nodded once and lounged back in his chair. He looked the Uchiha over thoughtfully. "I'm surprised you agreed to go out at all. Newly gay men don't like to publicly show themselves so soon."

"I'm not-" Itachi stopped, lips pressed at the amused, knowing expression on the blond's face. "It's not that simple, and I don't hide from people."

Deidara shrugged and looked away. "Okay."

They waiter came in with the menus and rattled off the specials. Afterwards, Deidara looked straight at the taller man. "What's your favorite color?"

Surprised, Itachi blinked, but answered anyway.

"Red? The color of passion. That's a good sign." Deidara leered charmingly and Itachi could feel his pants getting tighter. "Mine's teal."

Itachi's lips quirked. "Blue. Hm."

"It is mostly blue," the blond admitted with a grin. "Favorite movie?"

"Independence Day."

"Treasure Planet. Favorite book?"

"Anything Agatha Christie."

Deidara laughed at that. "Figures! Forensic science man."

Itachi smirked. "And what's your favorite book?"

"I like The Door to December, by Dean Koontz."

"Never heard of it."

"Well, you should try it. It's an intense mix of horror and science fiction."

"Don't like horror."

Deidara looked outraged, and it was Itachi's turn to laugh.

The evening went smoothly, better than smoothly, in fact. Itachi found himself comparing the man to his younger blond brother, and finding Naruto…lacking? No, not lacking exactly. Naruto seemed a watered down version of the intensity and maturity that was Deidara. Even the playfulness and charming personality felt stronger with Dei. And maybe he thought so because he was so attracted to the man.

"D, sweetheart!"

Itachi looked up as a ridiculously pretty redhead stopped at their table, addressing his date.

"Sasori," Deidara sounded surprised, and not in a pleasant way. Itachi frowned at the way the blond's body tensed.

Sasori turned to Itachi for a quick wink, then turned back to the blond. "Nice seeing you here. It almost looks like you're on a date."

"Sasori," Dei warned, eyes hard.

In normal circumstances, Itachi would be out of the chair and in the other guy's face, but he wanted to see who the man was to Dei. "A friend?" he asked the blond calmly.

"Not anymore," Dei bit out and turned away from the hand the redhead offered in greeting.

"Don't be like that," Sasori entreated, with so little real emotion that even Itachi was amazed that Dei had been with the man at all. "I didn't cheat on you, you know. A blow-job doesn't count as cheating."

Itachi watched the blond flush angrily before turning to him. "I'll have the blueberry tart for dessert. You?"

"We were good together. That guy meant nothing. I would have told you this before if you had taken my calls."

"Even a kiss is considered cheating to me. A blowjob in infinitely worse. Now get lost. I'm trying to enjoy a night out with my boyfriend." Deidara grabbed his glass of water and gulped half the contents noiselessly. The man was all grace, so how had he ended up with that dipshit?

Boyfriend...Itachi was oddly please with the sound of that.

Sasori stared. He turned to Itachi in shock. "_Him_?" he said incredulously, the first true emotion form him thus far. "The famous Uchiha Itachi, renowned ladies' man? Bullshit."

Dei turned to him in surprise, the redhead temporarily forgotten. "Damn, E. If you're famous enough that _he_ knows you, you must have really gotten around."

"What, you're settling for some bi-curious guy? How fucking desperate are you?"

Dei turned back to the offensive man with a snarl, but his attention turned back to his date when Itachi stood up slowly. The slim redhead barely looked at him, and didn't seem to notice that he'd moved. Deidara, however, looked alarmed.

"You loved taking my cock," Sasori breathed more discretely. "He can't possibly be willing to satisfy you, D. You need an aggressive lover and-UGH!"

Itachi ignored the warning from the blond and dragged the redhead by his nape across the restaurant.

"Let go of me, asshole!" the smaller man hissed, struggling futilely to escape. Itachi opened the door and went out, dragging the man with him. He could feel the eyes of the other patrons on them, and he didn't give a shit.

He turned and brought the man flush against his front, both his hands now fisted at his collar. He shook him one, and the redhead choked, eyes wide with fear. "We're on a date, if you don't mind. And if you don't get the hell away from here, I will break your legs and toss you in an alley, just to be sure that you don't come back."

Sasori nodded his head once, lips pressed in a line of distress and anger. Itachi let him go and the man stumbled away like he couldn't get far enough fast enough.

"And I am all he'll ever need from now on. You think I was good with women? It's nothing compared to how it's going to be with him."

Already fairly pale, Sasori paled further and backed away, staring at Itachi like he thought the darker man had lost it. "Turned you, did he?" For the first time since Itachi had met him, the man's smile was genuine. "Lucky bastard. So you plan to prowl the gay field now?"

Itachi's answering smile was more of a snarl, and Sasori backed up in alarm. "No. Just him."

"A word of advice, then: don't kiss and tell. D can be pretty possessive."

"You were found out. And unlike you, I know a good thing when I see it. Don't bother him again."

Sasori smirked. "Unless he wants to be bothered."

Itachi took a step forward, face darkening, and the man fled.

Taking a deep breath to shake off the urge to run after the bastard and beat the shit out of him, Itachi returned to the restaurant, ignoring a few very familiar stares.

Deidara was standing beside their table, a gentle look in his eyes. Itachi gave him a reassuring smile and Dei grinned back, eyes sparkling.

"That was nice of you, defending my honor."

Itachi nodded. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?"

Dei flushed and chuckled as he sat down, and then winked at a few of the people staring at them. Itachi didn't look around as he followed suit. He thought he saw at least two classmates, and he preferred not to let the idea of them seeing him with Dei ruin his date. Cowardly of him, maybe, but he wasn't quite ready to see anyone's reaction to his choice of partner, as strongly as he felt about the blond.

They ordered and stared at each other across the table. Itachi could tell that Deidara knew what he was thinking, and wasn't looking forward to being confronted with the revelation.

"You bottomed for him," he said finally.

Itachi watched calmly as Deidara took a deep breath, clutching his fork in a death grip, and then released his hold with a resigned sigh. "I usually bottom," he admitted quietly.

"Why did you tell me you were a top? You made it seem like that's the only role you're willing to play in sex."

Deidara looked up at him with a sheepish grin. "I know. And I couldn't believe when you accepted that. Bottoming, I mean."

"So you _will_ bottom at some point."

Deidara's mouth fell open, and he stared at Itachi in disbelief.

"What?" growled the Uchiha in irritation. He didn't think he'd said anything that shocking.

"You…Er, you're still bottoming?"

Itachi sat back, arching a brow. "You want to go first?"

Deidara looked, if possible, even more astonished.

"I hope that look doesn't mean I'm never getting in your pants."

Deidara pressed his lips, squeezed his eyes shut, and burst out laughing. He got up smoothly and went around to an irritated and bewildered-looking Uchiha. Snickering still, he leaned down and whispered in his ear, "that alone makes me want you in me now, so it looks like I'll bottom first. If you want," he added lightly.

He pushed the table with his hip and slipped between it and the Uchiha, sitting in the taller man's lap. Deidara circled an arm around the other man's neck and grinned into his face, clearly unconcerned with the shocked stares around them. Itachi arched a brow and stared back at the mesmerizing, laughing eyes. "Not yet maybe, as I'm finding out I like you too much to jump into bed with you that fast. However much I want to. But you are definitely getting there. And I'll definitely go first."

A small smile curved the Uchiha's firm lips. "Oh?"

"Oh. And you're sleeping over at my place tonight."

Itachi's stare turned predatory. "I thought we weren't having sex yet."

"We're not. We're just spending the night together." Deidara leaned in and kissed the tip if his nose, and then licked it. A rumble vibrated in the Uchiha's chest, and the blond moaned low in his throat in response. Not sleeping together was going to be tough on the both of them, even with Itachi's lack of gay sex experience.

"That all?"

Deidara shrugged and buried his face in the locks near Itachi's neck, breathing the man in. "Mm."

Itachi closed his eyes and marveled at the mixture of soft and hard of the smaller man's lithe body, the intoxicating scent of him, and how erotic it felt having him this close, even in public.

Maybe he wasn't as concerned about what people thought of him with another man as he'd expected.

Come to think of it, how was it no one was protesting this obviously homosexual show of affection? Perhaps his manhandling of that shit Sasori had scared off anyone who would have. Hn. Good.

"Let's go home," Dei murmured against his neck.

Itachi's lip twitched in the beginning of amusement. "Yours or mine?"

"Does it matter?"

Itachi, with a small smile, reached up a hand and threaded his fingers into the blond hair near Deidara's eye. The Uzumaki blinked his eyes open in surprise and stared at him. "Yours, then. I don't want to listen to our brothers going at it all night."

Deidara laughed. "That sounds so weird, 'our brothers'. But Naruto won't do anything if I'm there."

"Don't be so sure. They had a fight last evening about sports. You can be sure they'll want to make up tonight. Loudly. No matter who's there." Itachi smirked and got up, deftly pulling Deidara with him. "I get the hell out of there when that happens. They're bad enough in regular circumstances, but after a fight…"

Deidara was grimacing in disgust. "Now why would you feel the need to tell me that? _Why_?"

Itachi shrugged and pulled Deidara after him by the hand. He could practically feel the angry and appalled stares as they exited the restaurant, and he didn't care. The feel of the older Uzumaki's hand on his was…right, in a way that no woman's felt. It was frightening to realize that a lifetime of heterosexuality could be so easily put aside, even for a moment.

Itachi still didn't understand how and why this had happened, and why it was with his best friend's older brother, with a _man_, but…the way his stomach was clenching at the thought of sleeping in the same bed as the blond, how hard he was even without the promise of sex…that had never happened to him before.

How quickly Deidara had come to mean so much to him, however…that was the most frightening of all.

* * *

They stumbled into Deidara and Naruto's apartment, the older blond laughing, hunched forward with his guffaws and the taller Uchiha grasping the other man around the waist to keep him from hurtling to the floor.

Itachi smirked and shook his head in mild frustration. Neither of them was drunk, but the blond had had too many beers, and was now a little loose lipped and even more touchy-feely than Itachi cared for, considering they wouldn't be doing the dirty tonight. Dei clung to him now, curling those strong, long-fingered hands of his on his arm and pulling him along without actually moving away from him.

"Let's go to bed," Dei suggested with a grin. "I have a TV in my room and a small fridge. Snacks and drinks, if you like."

"No more alcohol of any kind for you," Itachi said firmly, though still smiling in amusement at the blond's playfulness.

"Why not? I'm not going to perform tonight, however much I would like to." He swung an arm to wrap around the Uchiha's back and pulled him across the corridor.

The apartment was small but neat, probably thanks to the older Uzumaki. There was a small living room, but large enough to contain a small dining area, and the kitchen they passed was simply furnished, and like the rest of the place, was clean and shiny.

At the end of the narrow corridor was Deidara's bedroom, and they entered it quietly, the blond quieting down then, as if they'd just crossed into the next level in their relationship, which they probably had. Dei trusted him enough emotionally to share this private abode with him, no sex needed.

Itachi saw the significance of that now, and while it should have sent him running, it made his chest expand and his blood roar in his ears. If they could spend time together in the bedroom without sex, being intimate in more meaningful ways than the physical, then they would be good together every other way.

Deidara was very serious about him, it seemed. But was that a kind of relationship Itachi wanted? They were both so young, with countless options yet to be explored. Settling down with anyone had never occurred to him, and to do it with a man…He was over-thinking things. Realizing that this thing with Deidara was serious and life-altering was messing with his head. He liked the man and wanted to spend time with him. He just needed to see where things went from there instead of analysing things to death. That was the woman's job, and there were thankfully no women here.

Hell if being powerfully attracted to the beautiful blond hasn't messed with his head and his hormones. Not wanting women around? Even a gay man like Sasori knew of his reputation. What it was about Dei that made the rest of humanity pale, Itachi didn't know. But wasn't finding out the point of this whole thing?

That said, what worried him most was how very receptive to the idea of committing to Dei he was.

The bedroom was clean as the rest of the house, everything in place but for a pair of slacks draped over the back of a chair. True to his word, there was a respectably large flat screen on the wall, and a small fridge on the right side of the bed.

Deidara kicked off his shoes in a way that reminded Itachi of Naruto. "I'll get you something to wear," the blond offered and went to the closet at the far side of the room. Itachi watched him rummage through some drawers before pulling a pair of slacks not unlike the ones on the chair, and throw then at him. This was followed by a white tee-shirt.

The Uchiha watched avidly as the blond proceeded to strip unapologetically, taking off his shirt off first, followed quickly by his dark jeans. _Oh, fuck. Briefs._ Itachi stood frozen, watching lightly tanned muscles flex and strain. Those long, endless legs were quickly encased in the soft fabric of the slacks, though the strong, slim torso remained bare.

Deidara leapt on the bed, bouncing a couple of times before lounging back with his hands behind his head. His hair was loose and spread across the red pillows. _Fuck._ Itachi was about to explode in his pants. Had any woman, at any point in time, had such a powerful effect on him?

"What are you waiting for? Change and get over here." The blond patted the empty spot beside him, and Itachi finally noticed that this was a queen-sized bed, and nothing less than king-sized would help him not fuck the beautiful blond's brains out before the night was over. He was that turned on. But then, he was always turned on around the other man.

Taking a long, fortifying breath, Itachi did as asked, but chose to wear a shirt. When he was done, he looked up to find Deidara staring at him hungrily. Fuck if that didn't make his cock hurt.

He walked casually to the bed and sat at the edge. "Anything to watch?"

"I was thinking Agatha Christie. There's a Hercule Poirot episode coming up in a bit on the mystery channel. Want?"

_Oh, yes. I want._ "Perfect. Thank you."

"Popcorn?"

Itachi actually grinned. "You want us to eat popcorn in your bed? You don't mind the inevitable mess?"

Deidara looked a little squeamish at this. "I'll live."

Itachi gave an amused chuckle. "That's all right. I don't like to watch and eat."

"Me neither," the blond said in clear surprise. "I get into the movie better without."

Itachi looked at him, and tried not to swallow his tongue at the dishevelled hair framing the lovely face, or the bare chest flexing with every move the blond made, or how genuinely happy the man looked at something as simple as having a no-eating-while-watching-TV rule in common. He really was Naruto's brother, if far more graceful and infinitely more attractive. To Itachi, anyway. "Then we're set."

"Yep." Itachi startled slightly when Deidara bounced closer to him and plastered himself against his side. "You mind? I like the physical contact."

Itachi blinked. "No problem." It felt good, actually. He hated it when women clung to him on dates. Hell, even during sex, or after it. But with Dei…It didn't feel like clinging at all. It felt like…simply being close to someone. Truly close.

Itachi let himself relax back into the headboard, and tried not to be too obvious about smelling Deidara's hair. Spring with a hint of apricot and freshly cut grass. The smell was so perfect on him that Itachi almost said so. Especially when it mixed with the blond's natural scent.

If Itachi got any more aroused, his dick might fall off!

They settled in, and Itachi found himself watching the movie and watching Deidara in equal measure. The blond was animated, much like his brother. He laughed and moaned and growled along with what was happening, and he clutched at Itachi's hand, which he had taken a hold of unconsciously almost form the beginning. So much like Naruto, but with a heartbreaking vulnerability that captured Itachi in ways he could not explain.

Nearly two hours later, Deidara stretched in a yawn and turned off the TV. "I liked it. No wonder you're such a fan."

Itachi smiled. "The books are even better."

"I'm sure," Deidara went along with a wink, and slid down the bed to snuggle into his pillow. "What would you like for breakfast?"

Itachi followed suit, looking back at the blond. "Don't go inconveniencing yourself. Just wake me up and we'll make breakfast together."

"I'm not waking you up early on a weekend," objected the blond. "I like to cook."

"You had to, I think. Naruto has the appetite of a horse."

Deidara laughed and rolled, landing pretty much on top of him. "I wish. I don't think a horse is that bad…"

They both froze, Itachi first realizing that his scantily clothed erection was now digging into the blond's bare stomach. Deidara's shock faded quickly, and he looked at Itachi through lowered lashes. "How long have you had that?"

Itachi kept silent. It didn't matter, did it? His shamefully uncontrolled libido wasn't going to interfere with his plan to get to know Deidara better. He was just going to have to ignore it, or jerk off for the first time in his life.

"I think a bit of frottage won't do anyone any harm," the blond breathed huskily. Panting in anticipation of that tone alone, Itachi looked into his boyfriend's hooded eyes questioningly. "We jerk off on top of each other," he explained in a conspiratorial whisper, and Itachi groaned in arousal, and understanding.

Then it was his turn to roll on top of the blond. Deidara gasped in surprise, looking up at Itachi as if he hadn't expected him to make a move so quickly. It was his first such move on a man, after all. It had always been Deidara who initiated the intimacy between them, except for that ice cream incident. This was different. This was touching another man's cock. Milking it, using it to jerk his own, letting it come all over him. God, he couldn't wait!

He slid his legs between the blond's thighs and braced himself on his elbows, staring deep into wide blue eyes. The bastard's erection was hot and straining against his groin. "And how long have you had that?"

Blue eyes sparked at him mischievously, making his gut clench. "If you're not telling, neither am I."

Chuckling darkly, Itachi rolled his hips back, and slid them forward, rubbing hard against the bulge under him. He watched avidly as the blond threw his head back, mouth open in surprise. He himself could barely keep his eyes open, it felt so good. "Too rough?" he asked hoarsely.

Deidara looked at him, eyes unfocused, and shook his head. "I…like it rough."

Oh…fuck. He should not have said that.

He pulled his hips back and slid forward a little harder, making Deidara cry out outright. Oh, shit. If jerking off felt anywhere near this intense, he had been wasting his time banging women.

Itachi ground against him again, and again, and again, trapping the blond against the mattress and revelling in his echoing cries. He found himself growling and snarling along, not helping the animal noises spilling from him at the sensation. And they weren't even skin-to-skin…

He reached down and yanked his boxers down over his rock-hard erection, and then did the same to the man writhing below him.

"Itachi!" the man choked, squirming and bucking his hips back to meet his.

Itachi panted loudly, not believing how close he was to coming just from this. Where the hell was his stamina when he needed it?

He blanketed his body over Deidara's, capturing the other man's roaming hands and holding them over his head, and kissed him, slanted his mouth right over those soft, lush lips. Deidara growled under him, hips lifting as Itachi circled his hips, grinding their hot, naked erections together almost hard enough to hurt.

Deidara stiffened under him, and then his growls turned to muffled cries against the Uchiha's mouth, his hips moving erratically, his arms bulging and staining against Itachi's unforgiving grip.

In a lightning-quick move, almost without thinking, Itachi released Deidara and was sliding down his body before the blond realized what was happening, and then swallowed his cock nearly to the root. Deidara screamed, and spurted instantly.

His hips bucked wildly, his hands clutching at Itachi's loose hair. "Oh, God!" he gasped. "Oh, God, I can't believe…" He growled, making himself stiffen to avoid thrusting into the taller man's throat any more than he already had.

Itachi swallowed and sucked, frankly surprised at himself, at how natural this felt. How fucking delicious Dei was. He'd gagged at first, but quickly controlled the impulse, and the rush of fluid on his tongue and down his throat, he was amazed at how connected it made him feel to his lover. How much he wanted to do this again already.

He released Dei's cock with a pop, licking his lips and staring up at wide, stunned eyes. The blond was panting, eyes still a little glazed from his powerful release, legs visibly trembling. "E…"

Itachi climbed up the slim, sweaty body, nestling between the V of the smaller man's thighs. He looked into the stunning blue of those eyes, and brushed a blond lock of hair from the man's face. "Yes?"

Deidara gave a weak bark of laughter. "Was I hallucinating, or did you just suck me off?"

Brows shooting up, Itachi licked his lips and hummed contemplatively. "No hallucination. I can still feel your come running down my throat."

Deidara made a sound between a laugh and a groan and covered his eyes. "Oh, fuck!"

"Something wrong?" Itachi asked with a frown. Dei was flaming red, from collarbone right up to the roots of his hair. Embarrassed? Propping himself more comfortably on his elbows, Itachi grasped Dei's hands and pulled them from his face. He didn't think he'd seen anyone look so red before. "Are you shy, Dei?"

The blond took a deep breath and finally opened his eyes. He cracked a self-conscious smile. "What? I'm not allowed to be? I'm not all that sexually experienced, you know. And I've never been-"

He broke off and looked away, and Itachi felt himself go numb with shock. "You've never been sucked off? What kind of dip shit boyfriends have you had?""

Deidara's color deepened as he frowned up at the Uchiha. "I've only had two, and they were both total tops. Didn't go anywhere near my dick."

Itachi's jaw visibly dropped at this. Just _two_. My God, the man really _was_ a fucking virgin compared to him. And no one had touched his cock before? "What kind of half-assed gays were they?"

Deidara stared at him in surprise, and then burst out laughing, burying his face in the crook of the Uchiha's neck.

Itachi frowned in annoyance at being laughed at, but he enjoyed the feel of Deidara pressed so close, and his laughter…it was calming to him somehow. "What?" he growled.

Deidara pulled back and looked up at him, eyes dancing with mirth and shining with a joy Itachi wanted to see there a lot more often. "You're really something, E. Really dangerous for me," he murmured with a smile, and leaned up and kissed Itachi softly on the mouth. "So very dangerous," he whispered against his lips, and gave them a quick lick.

Itachi sucked in a breath, forgotten hard-on now back to the forefront of his mind. He ground his hips forward, letting the blond feel just how hard he was. Dei's grin faded into a smile, his eyes dropping seductively. "I know I said no sex, but I think you deserve to get blown."

Itachi pulled up a little. "It isn't sex until one of us is inside the other," he argued with a smirk.

"And you will be," Dei grinned devilishly, and Itachi repressed the urge to shiver. "I'll show you how good it could be between two men." He smiled. "Like you showed me."

Itachi could barely draw a breath. Dei had enjoyed his mouth that much, had he? How anyone as beautiful could have had such bad luck in lovers was beyond him.

Well…not any more He would put everything he had, all he'd ever learned about himself and the art of pleasure and use it on him. Dei will never want to leave his side…

And where in the fuck did that come from?

He was pulled back from his thoughts by strong hands pushing him to his back. Deidara straddled him, long golden locks spilling over a strong shoulder and onto Itachi's cheek. "You have a great body, you know that? All sleek muscle, pale like cream." He chuckled at Itachi's offended glower. "It makes me want to suck on you and lick you all over."

The Uchiha huffed. Deidara leaned in and lapped at his lips, making the bigger man grunt. Deidara hummed and moved down his body, batting away the hands that tried to keep him in place for a deeper kiss. He licked a trail down Itachi's biceps and abdomen. Then he followed the thin treasure trail down to Itachi's groin. Itachi spread his legs with an unconscious groan as the blond buried his face in the thatch of hair there. Girls didn't like to go there. Frequently asked him to try shaving it, in fact. It wasn't a bad idea, and he'd heard it would make his dick look even bigger…but seeing Dei enjoy it like that, nuzzle that place and breathe him in…_Ohhh_.

"You smell dangerous too, E. I could get addicted to you. So bad," the blond murmured against him and Itachi felt him suck on the hairs there. _Ohhh, that's not right! _And yet it felt so erotic it took everything Itachi had not to arch up into the touch.

He groaned outright as a thumb stroked up the underside of his shaft, and dug into his slit. His thighs twitched in anticipation. Was that damn blowjob happening any time soon? "Suck me," he demanded hoarsely, surprised at the desperation in his voice. He didn't think he'd ever been so turned on. "Please," he added, because he really didn't want to be anything like those pricks who'd obviously used him before.

The blond let him go, and Itachi looked down into blue flames. Dei stared at him intently, a small smile on his lips. Then his head disappeared, and Itachi roared.

_Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck, Oh, fuck!_

The man was trying to pull his brains out through his dick. So intense. Powerful pulls that took him so deep he could feel Deidara's throat milking him, rippling around the head of his cock. _God_! No woman felt this tight, this heavenly, ever! "Dei!" he growled, reaching down and grasping at sunny locks of hair, watching that head bob and twist, the obscene sounds of sucking and grunting and smacking making him want to flip the smaller man over and fuck his mouth until he came down his throat.

"Easy," he hissed desperately, and then found out that he shouldn't have. Deidara attacked him with new vigor, deep-throating him like no one could before, and swallowing around him, making him shout hoarsely and buck his hips despite his best efforts not to. He was going to come. He was going to come and it hadn't even been three minutes of being sucked off.

Deidara was blowing his stamina to pieces.

And then the man did something that shocked Itachi to the tips of his toes. He pulled off him, making him groan in a mixture of relief and agony he was so close. He then pulled his ass cheeks apart and delved between them. Itachi gasped, arching off the bed in an attempt to escape. "_Gwuuurrrghh_!" Warm lips latched onto his hole and pulled, and pulled again, and it felt like maybe his body had caught fire and his ass was the wick. Itachi squeezed his eyes shut and opened his mouth on a string of obscenities that even he would be blushing over once his brain landed back in his head.

His eyes popped open at feeling the pressure build against his asshole. And he knew. He screamed out Dei's name and came like a geyser, groaning and yelling unintelligible curses about having a tongue up his ass. Deidara kept at him, pumping him in strong, ruthless strokes until he felt his shudders subside. He then pulled away, licking his lips and watching Itachi pant like an overrun horse, his softening cock resting innocently against his shaking thigh.

Itachi was still coming down from his cloud nine when he felt Deidara sit beside him tentatively. The Uchiha waited for him to say something as he caught his breath, and tried to understand how something like _that_ could make him come so hard. It was a fucking blessing that he couldn't blush.

"Was that too much? It was, wasn't it?" He sighed, and if Itachi's body wasn't so mellow he'd have frowned in confusion. "I'm sorry. You were so responsive, and I've been wanting to try that and you were so close and you didn't kick my ass, and I…" He sighed again, smiling apologetically when Itachi opened his eyes and stared at him. "Never mind. We'll talk about me eating you later. I'll see you tomorrow."

Itachi watched mutely as the most beautiful man he'd ever seen got up, still stunningly naked, and made for the door. He would have stopped him. He would have opened his mouth and denied being offended and told the man to get the hell back in bed. It was _his_ room. And they were supposed to spend the night, weren't they?

But they hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other… And honestly, Itachi was offended. But not with Deidara; with himself. How he'd loved being 'eaten'. How he had wished it had lasted…longer.

Ah, but his legs were rubber, his limbs currently useless, and his brain was mush from the biggest orgasm of his life. His eyes were already closing in a mixture of exhaustion and post orgasmic bliss. But he needed to reassure Dei that it was all right. He needed to tell him how much he'd enjoyed that, however reluctantly. He needed to…he should…he…

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Possibly my longest chapter evah!

And for the record, I like Sasori. I just needed him to be a total idiot here. Sorry, Sass! I really do like you!

Ho ho. Smut, baby! More to come. I shall never be late again! Haha! (God, I hope no more shit happens to me T-T, at least until I finish this). The unusual kind of smuttiness, yes? Well…guilty.

Huh…rimming. I find it to be an interesting and erotic activity, as long as I have nothing to do with it. Heh.

And** please review!** That makes me very happy.


	4. Revalation

Thanks for your support, guys! It means so much to me.

And a special thanks to **HavenCraze**, who has now reviewed every single chapter I have ever written. I am amazed and flattered and just plain delighted. Thanks, Haven!

**Note:** I may update this fic next week or the week after. It depends on if my muse decides to finish the gift fic I've been planning to do first. We'll see. But I won't be later than that, God willing.

Oh, and a Happy Eid to all!

**Anonymous review replies:**

**Claudia: **Ugh! How can you expect me to handle so much loveliness and not melt into a puddle of appreciation? -melts into a puddle- Thank you, and I hope never to disappoint. Well...much. XD And I'm not being nice when I say that I never even expected that English was your second language. It's mine too!

**Katana Katy: **SO glad to see you again. And thank you so much!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no one!

**Warning:** This is boy love (man on man action below, people!), and it so happens to be smutty too.

**MA rated this chapter (adults only!)**.** But just a bit.**

Don't like, don't read. You have been warned!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Revalation **

Itachi woke up to the sound of clattering dishes. Oddly mellow, it took him a moment to remember where he was, and then where he had been, and then what had happened, up to the last thing he remembered before drifting off. In the worst possible fucking moment.

He looked around in the dark, trying to find something to give him the time. More clattering noises were coming from beyond the room. The kitchen, of course, but what would Dei be doing in the kitchen so early…or so late, as the case may be.

With an explosive sigh, he got up, taken aback for a moment by his complete nudity. Not knowing where the light switch was, he fumbled in the dark until he found his clothes near the bed and dressed quickly.

He made his way quietly through the corridor and to the kitchen. And there Dei was, bare-chested as he mixed something in a pot at the stove. His slacks were riding down his hips, exposing a pair of very lickable dimples. Oh, and his hair was tied in a high ponytail. God. He looked so fuckable it took all Itachi had not to tackle him and hump him right there on the kitchen floor.

He must have made some kind of noise, because Deidara turned to him in surprise. "Shit, E! You scared the crap out of me!" he gasped, brandishing a wooden spoon at him. The smell of garlic and yogurt registered then. Sighing in annoyance, the blond turned back to the pot. "Hungry? I'm making pasta with yogurt."

Itachi approached, scenting the air. "Garlic…and mint."

The blond turned to him with an impressed grin. "Yes. It's a simple Middle Eastern dish a friend taught me. I'm making extra, just in case you decided you wanted some. I…" He blushed suddenly and turned away. "It's served cold, since you don't boil the yogurt once you add it. I thought you might like it."

Babbling. He was babbling. Itachi watched him fuss with the pot before turning off the stove. "I think I might have left it on too long. The yogurt looks a little clumpy," the blond said absently.

He turned right into him, bumping into Itachi's chest. The Uchiha didn't budge. Deidara looked up at him in a mixture of surprise and annoyance. He slid to the side and made his way to the cupboards.

Itachi took the opportunity to look into the pot. Pasta shells were immersed in a yogurt and mint sauce (with garlic), and it did indeed look slightly clumpy. He turned back to the blond, who was taking a dish, a spoon and a fork out before he left the kitchen.

Huh. He was setting an extra spot at the table for him. It would have been cozier to eat in here, but there was no room. If they lived together in his house, they would be able to eat in the kitchen, no problem…Itachi closed his eyes with a grimace. Why his psyche insisted on making Deidara a permanent part of his life, he didn't know and he didn't appreciate it. It was too much too soon! For the both of them.

Deidara came back in and gave him a weak smile that made the Uchiha realize that they needed to talk. The blond took the pot and poured its contents into a glass bowl, then he took that and made for the door. "Come on," he said simply.

Itachi did. It smelled good, as odd a mixture as he thought it. In the living room, the table was set, and Deidara was pouring a generous amount into both plates. Finally, he sat down, looking at the Uchiha expectantly.

Itachi sat down and picked up his fork. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet." Deidara winked at him. "I'll make you something else if you don't like it."

They started to eat, and Itachi found that he liked the unusual dish quite a lot. He was pouring a second helping and enjoying Deidara's stories about a younger Naruto (and not so much younger Naruto), and it felt so right, being there with him.

They were still laughing together as Deidara washed the dishes and Itachi dried, at 3 in the morning, and the Uchiha didn't mind one bit. This was the best date he'd ever had, sex included, and they hadn't even gone all the way.

"What time would you like me to wake you tomorrow?" the blond asked him as they stood at the bedroom door.

"Whenever you wake up." Itachi smirked devilishly. "Honey."

Deidara guffawed and punched his arm. "Shut up. I just wake up really early, I thought I'd do you a favor."

"So you don't have a wife complex?"

Deidara looked appalled, and Itachi couldn't help laughing. The man was too easy sometimes.

"_A wife complex_!" he sputtered.

"You cook, you clean, you want to make me breakfast, you want to have sex with me. Pretty domestic stuff," Itachi teased as he leaned against the doorframe, enjoying the blond's angry blush.

"Fuck you! I'm just neat. And considerate!" he spat in embarrassment, and Itachi had the strongest urge to kiss him. So he did.

A quick tug and the angry golden fireball was flush against him, staring up at him in confusion. Itachi gave him no time to move away, covering his mouth in an innocent, noninvasive kiss that had the blond gasping against him softly. Itachi let his hands roam, running them down the strong, smooth back, around to stroke a flat belly with a gratifying amount of muscle, then sliding his hands just under the waistband of those slacks and running his hands along the edges, feeling every ripple and flex of muscle as Deidara growled against him. He didn't think any woman had ever growled for him before. It was hot as hell!

He growled right back at the feel of the blond's hands slipping under his shirt, and he cried out when his nipples were pinched. Breaking free of the kiss, he looked down at wide blue eyes. Deidara looked intense, and he didn't let him go, tweaking and pinching and twisting lightly, driving him crazy. Itachi groaned and arched into it, just barely hearing Deidara's gasping breaths.

"I love how sensitive you are," Deidara murmured huskily. And then the shirt was pushed up his chest and one of his nipples was being sucked unmercifully. Itachi cried out again and fell back against the door frame, clutching the other man's head.

"Stop," he growled.

Instantly, Deidara lifted his head and let him go. He stepped back, pulling a shaky hand through his long hair and looked at Itachi apologetically. "Got carried away again." He shrugged with an uneasy laugh. "Your fault for being so hot."

Itachi blinked at him, still leaning unsteadily against the frame and trying to catch his breath.

"Look, I'll see you tomorrow. I wake up around eight in the morning, but I'll wake you around ten. More reasonable, I think, considering it's a weekend." A wink later, the blond had disappeared into the living room, and a moment after that, the lights there were turned off.

Itachi stood frozen in the dark, willing his painful erection down and trying to understand what the fuck had happened. Had Deidara slept on the couch when he'd left after eating him? Itachi knew the man felt like he had violated him in some way, but Itachi hadn't realized just how much. It looked like he felt the same now. Was the man stupid? Couldn't he see how Itachi enjoyed everything they'd done? If Itachi was going to keep from coming in his pants, they had to stop…but Deidara didn't know that. Itachi sighed in exasperation, and made his way to the living room.

As expected, the blond was curled up on the living room couch, covered in a thin sheet. Itachi approached the bed, and saw the man sit up at feeling his approach. "E? Is something wrong?" Deidara stared up at him, his blue eyes luminous in the moonlight.

Itachi looked down at him silently at first. This man…How could he doubt his allure for a minute? "Come back to bed, Dei."

The blond blinked. "I thought you'd be more comfortable alone. My bed isn't all that big."

"That's why it's perfect. You promised we'd be sleeping together. Don't change your mind now just because you think you offended me."

The blond gaped at him, his blush obvious even in the near darkness. "I…You mean you weren't…? I thought I'd freaked you out for sure. I can be a little aggressive."

_A little?_ Itachi repressed a grin. "No."

"So you're not worried I might get all perverted on your ass…?" He clamped his mouth shut and averted his eyes, as if the words had reminded him of something shameful. Stupid, beautiful man.

"I'd be very disappointed if you didn't do that to my ass again. Come on." He reached down and grabbed the blond's forearm, pulling him off the couch and into his arms. Deidara stared up at him, wide-eyed with what looked like wonder.

"You really liked it."

"Yes."

"You still want me."

That nearly made Itachi laugh out loud. The problem was that Itachi wanted him _too_ much. "You'd have to be blind to think otherwise."

Deidara grinned up at him and leaned into him, just short of a kiss. "I think I should tell you," he said breathlessly as they breathed each other's air. "I'm usually pretty confident. It's just you who throws me."

Itachi arched a bow. Interesting, and here he'd thought the exact opposite. "Really."

"Oh, yes. Straight man suddenly wants me? I don't get it."

Itachi smirked in amusement and kissed his forehead. "It's hard to explain. I'd just go with it if I were you."

The blond laughed. "What do you think I've been doing?"

Itachi shook his head. "You expect me to change my mind at any moment, don't you?" He wouldn't blame him. Sometimes Itachi wished his Deidara obsession would leave him, and he'd go back to adoring pussy the way he did before they met. It would make his life so much simpler. But the things the blond made him feel…never before had he felt so much with anyone else. Maybe he'd been spending his whole life just waiting to open the door for him. His…soul mate? Did he even believe in such things?

He looked down at troubled blue orbs and frowned. Slowly, he pushed the blond back into the couch and climbed over him, straddling his thighs and staring into his hooded eyes. "Listen to me. I've never wanted anyone more, and not just for sex. I love everything about you. I want to know everything there is to know, and I want us to fuck each other's brains out. Pretty simple."

Deidara was staring at him, eyes shining brightly despite the darkness. "_Oh_." It was that same breathless, pleased sound he'd made when Itachi had told him he would enjoy bottoming for him.

That should clear up his, apparently, ambiguous intentions. "Still think I'm dangerous?"

Deidara gave him a small smile and reached up to brush some hair out of the Uchiha's eyes. "More than ever."

"I won't change my mind about you."

Deidara grinned. "Okay."

"You don't believe me."

A shrug. "I believe that you believe it. But the heart is not very predictable. And, at least sometimes, neither is a person's sexual preference."

"Dei." Itachi's tone was reproachful and a little pissed. He didn't like to be told that he didn't know his own mind, and he didn't like to know that Dei was with him thinking it could end pretty much any time, no matter what he said.

"I'm not saying that'll happen. Just that it might. And it will hurt me a lot less if I'm prepared for it."

_Hurt?_ "But it'll also feel like you're waiting for me to walk out on you every time we're together. Were you like that with any of your ex-boyfriends?" Itachi was scowling thunderously and he knew it. Dei shook his head slowly and looked away. "Even the one-night stands I've been with didn't treat me this way. Questioning my honor like that."

He heard Deidara gasp as he got up, and stopped cold at the hand that grippe his arm. Such a strong hold. God, that's hot. How would it feel like to take someone whom he could be as aggressive with as he wanted, pushing them both to the limits of physical pleasure? He didn't dare go there with women, they felt so fragile. But Dei…Dei could take everything he gave him and return the favor.

Frustrated as hell at feeling his cock stiffening back up in record time, he pulled his hand away, breaking free before the blond got a chance to explain himself.

"E, I did not mean it like that!" he growled after him.

In the bedroom, Itachi ripped off his tee-shirt and pants, now back in his boxers. He looked around for his clothes.

"What are you doing?"

Deidara was at the door, looking at him in disbelieve, wearing nothing but those damn slacks. Itachi looked away and searched the room for a glimpse of his jeans. "I'm doing what you've been expecting me to do for the last week."

The hurt on his face nearly brought Itachi to his knees in front of him, but no. Being considered some kind of fickle asshole was too much when it was Deidara thinking it. Not when Itachi yearned for him in ways he hadn't anyone else…Just…no.

"Please wait." The throaty growl caught Itachi's attention, and he turned back to the man at the door. Deidara had his eyes close, his countenance strangely agonized. Itachi almost went to him right then. And then that perfect face relaxed, and blue eyes opened to stare directly into his. "You're right. I'm an idiot. Even that rule about not sleeping with you right away was to protect myself. Even though I could tell you were honest and real from the first moment I laid eyes on you." He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

They stared at one another silently. And with Itachi being just a little bit sadistic, he enjoyed watching Deidara squirm and beg him with his eyes. Beautiful bastard. "Come here."

The blond walked to him slowly, and just before he came within reach he stopped, and slipped off his slacks and briefs in one simple move. Itachi, stunned, made a choking noise in his throat without realizing it. Deidara straightened, now totally naked, to grin at him shamelessly.

Dei walked the rest of the way to him, his half-mast cock bobbing slightly with every step. Itachi had a sudden urge to fall to his knees.

"Would you like to sleep with me tonight? Sex included this time."

Wiling at least some blood up to his brain, Itachi struggled for words. But one thing was clear to him, though it took him a moment to actually say anything: "Yes, but I'm not fucking you yet."

It was Deidara's turn to look stunned. "_What_?"

"What we have is deeper than either of us realizes. You were right. Not having sex right away, getting to know each other first, that'll make it better when we finally get there."

Deidara blinked at him stupidly. "Oh, but-"

"Can you wait for me, Dei?" he said calmly, cutting him off.

Deidara shook his head in bewilderment, frowning.

The thing was, Itachi knew exactly how deep what they had was. So deep it turned him gay, that's how deep! And he felt that Deidara needed to be shown that Itachi loved him without the sex, to believe that Itachi loved him with it…Did he just think '_love_'?

"Not because what I did turned you off?" Deidara was checking.

Still reeling from the revelation, it took Itachi a moment to comprehend what he'd been asked. "Are you blind, man? Didn't you see me come hard enough to stain the ceiling? I'll always want you." The fuck was wrong with his brain? he shrieked at himself internally. Watching those two love-struck idiots at his house was messing him up.

The blond didn't seem to take this as deeply as Itachi meant it, thank God, and just smiled sweetly. "All right, E. But I'm warning you…I sleep on the right side. Always!"

Itachi gave his famous evil smirk, making Deidara laugh when the look usually made strangers shudder and run for their lives. "I'll try not to sleep on top of you."

He grinned when Deidara gave a tortured groan and threw himself on the bed, still buck naked. "Teasing bastard."

"Hypocrite."

Deidara laughed and Itachi smiled, enjoying how natural they were together, even without their clothes.

Itachi threw his pants at him. "Get dressed if you want either of us to sleep tonight."

Deidara smiled and draped the slacks over his erection. "I need to come. You want to do some frottage again?"

Itachi stared at him, all too aware of his own erection tenting his boxers. An erection Deidara was pointedly staring at. "That would be cheating."

"Of course it would be cheating. But just a little," argued the blond. "You don't want my dick to fall off before the end of the week, do you?"

Huh. Funny. Itachi had thought something similar about his own cock a little while ago.

Without a word, he approached the bed, watching arousal build in his lover's eyes with every step he took. It made him feel powerful, knowing that someone as stunning as Dei wanted him that badly, just as it humbled him. He slid off his last article of clothing and reveled in the sight of Deidara practically drooling at him.

Grinning his evil grin, he climbed over the man's body and shivered as the blond put his arms over his head in surrender. Ohhh, the man was trying to destroy his control. Not that there was much of it left at this point.

He looked down the slim body spread out for him, and tried to feel any sort of revulsion for the lack of breasts, soft belly, hairless chest, and soft mound at the apex of the thighs. But what he saw far outstripped any woman's beauty. This was Deidara.

Those small, hard nipples made his mouth water. He wanted to caress the blond hair scattered all over. He wanted to knead those powerful thighs. He wanted another go at that cock with its eye pointing directly at him. And that glistening drop of moisture at the tip, it drove him nearly insane with want. He didn't think he could last without taking the man under him, but he had to. Especially since he had no fucking clue how to take him, beyond shoving his dick in his ass. And that couldn't be comfortable without some sort of preparation.

"Are you done analyzing the universe?"

The laughing/exasperation-filled tone drew Itachi out of his musings. His eyes slid up to the blond's and he found a small smile there, and a get-on-with-it in the blue eyes trained on his.

"Impatient already? We aren't even supposed to do this," he teased coolly, and then leaned in and lapped at a nipple. Deidara gasped and arched under him, but his hands remained where they were.

"Too late now," Deidara murmured, and spread his legs wide. Itachi thought he felt a nosebleed coming on, but that thankfully did not happen. Yet.

The older Uchiha leaned in and rubbed himself teasingly against the man beneath him. He watched Deidara's mouth fall open and his cheeks flush with desire, and had the strangest urge to beat his chest in victory.

"Wait," the blond called through his teeth and Itachi stopped, staring down at him questioningly. He thrust a half-empty bottle of lube at him. "This will make things…chafe less." He grinned.

Itachi chuckled and looked at the bottle skeptically.

"I had it under my pillow, just in case," admitted the blond, shaking the bottle at him. "For the _frottage_," he said it like it was French. Which it maybe was.

Bracing himself on his elbows above the man, he took the bottle and carefully squirted some gel into his palm, and then reached between them. Deidara groaned, his thighs visibly shaking. Itachi, for his part, let his eyes drift shut as he enjoyed the feel of another man's smooth cock in his hand. He knew with certainty that the only reason that feeling was making him leak precum was that it was Deidara.

His feelings for the man were advancing a mile a minute, and Deidara thought _he_ was dangerous?

He slathered himself next, a lot less enthusiastically, and rested back against his lover. Panting, Deidara wrapped his arms around him and smiled up at him dazedly.

In the space of a couple of minutes, the slow, smooth glides Itachi was making against the moaning man turned aggressive and nearly violent. The bed shook, the headboard hit the wall, though with far less force than if they had been fucking, and the squeaking almost masked Deidara's hoarse shouts and impassioned curses.

Deidara's legs wrapped around his hips and he was jerking against him, meeting him slide for slide, as fast and as hard as he could manage within Itachi's tight embrace. The Uchiha snarled, dangerously close to climax. Grabbing the blond's forearms, he slammed the man against the mattress and attacked his lips, biting and nipping and sucking, Deidara growling and attacking him in turn. Through it all, the wild bucking of their hips became more frantic, and Itachi knew that his blond lover was going to come with him.

Good. If his stamina was going to be blow apart again, he would hate for Dei to outlast him.

He shifted his hips, bringing their cocks in tight, direct contact, and Deidara splintered under him. The blond shouted, looking straight at him as his face contorted in agonized pleasure, his body tensing, and hot fluid spurting against Itachi's belly and thighs.

_Fuuuuck._

Itachi grit his teeth, but his guttural groan could not be held back at all. Not in the face of a yet more powerful orgasm than the one before. Itachi bucked wildly before his orgasm ripped through him and his body could do no more than spasm, as his seed spilled hot between them. He let his arms relax enough so that he could fall on his partner and capture his lips. He wanted to kiss him as they both came. And just as he expected, it made his climax even sweeter, even more powerful. He licked into Deidara's mouth, tasting the mint and the garlic from their meal. And that flavor that was pure Deidara.

They came down from their orgasm high slowly. Deidara was panting against his mouth and looking into his eyes with a satisfied smile. "See? A bit of cheating never hurt anyone."

Itachi chuckled and kissed his lips tenderly. Deidara kissed him back and wrapped pretty much his whole body around him. They both groaned as their sensitive members came in contact.

"Bath?" Itachi asked drowsily, falling to his side and pulling the blond with him.

"Not even if the fate of the world depended on it," murmured the blond lazily and molded himself against Itachi's naked body.

The Uchiha smiled. "And I thought you were neat."

"Yep. Neat. Not superman. I couldn't move after this even if I wanted to."

Itachi laughed outright and felt Deidara's answering grin against his shoulder.

They stayed silent for a while, Itachi listening to the blond's breathing evening out. "Goodnight, Dei."

The blond sighed and snuggled against him. "Goodnight, E. Love you."

Itachi was brought from the edge of sleep to full consciousness in less than three seconds. He kept still, running the words in his head again and again as he felt the other man fall asleep.

Had he imagined them? No. He had not expected to hear those words at all, so it could not have been wishful thinking.

He looked down at the top of the golden head. They must have been automatic. Something he was used to saying…to an ex? The thought made him want to tear through walls. He didn't think that as the case, though.

They had known each other only a few months. They hadn't even had actual sex yet. Love? It was too soon. But didn't Itachi love Deidara already? Yes, he did.

So why did he feel so terrified?

_Goodnight, E. Love you._

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

A cliffie? Er…I guess so. Not at all planned, believe me. Don't kill meh! I hope you liked it all in all, though. Heh.

Excuse my overuse of the word 'beautiful' when describing Deidara in Itachi's thoughts. But see, the Deidara I imagine in this fic is friggin gorgeous (oh, there's another word I could use) and that is how Itachi sees him. I do not see the anime or manga Deidara as good looking. Just saying.

Frottage, I think, is not French. It is, however, derived from the French word _frotter_, which is a verb that means 'to rub'. Geniuses, those French!

For the record, I do not know French. I wish I did.

Oh, and that pasta in yogurt thing is a Lebanese dish (also made in other Middle Eastern countries). There are many, many ways to make it, some recipes more complicated than others. The one Deidara uses is my family's, a very simple one. I love that dish!

And** please review!** That makes me very happy.


	5. Devotion

So sorry for the awful lateness, everyone! My laptop died and I typed the whole chapter on my phone (UGHHH!). Plus I had a few life troubles and an operation. I'm actually on my sick leave as I finish this up.

Forgive me!

And I haven't forgotten about the gift fic I promised a while ago. No worries.

Thanks for the reviews, guys! They were amazing, and if it weren't for real life, I would have updated ages ago simply because they made me so happy. Thank you all!

Please let me know if I messed up something.

**Anonymous review replies:**

**Claudia:** As always, you put things just right and seem to almost be reading my intentions like I told them to you. Thanks, Claudia, and I'm flattered that you think my English is that good XD

**Guest:** Thank you! I love this for the same inappropriate reasons. Heheh. I hope you always like it.

**Yum:** Thank you so much! I absolutely love you and I'm so sorry I made you wait.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no one!

**Warning:** This is boy love (man on man action below, people!), and it so happens to be smutty too. So all in all, **MA rated (adults only)**.

Don't like, don't read. You have been warned!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Devotion**

How was Itachi supposed to keep from having sex with Deidara when the man wrapped himself around him like this?

Streams of warm, early morning sunlight covered them both, filtering through the shades and making the blond look even more luminous than Itachi already thought him. One lightly tanned leg was draped over both Itachi's thighs, and an arm doing the same to his chest.

Itachi looked over the sun-brightened skin and stifled a smile. The man was dangerous, the way he quickly warmed his way deeper and deeper into Itachi's life, and into more places he'd rather not think about just now; not after the blond man's little confession the night before.

Truthfully, there was no reason for Itachi to feel so threatened when he himself felt so strongly, but he guessed that his feelings being returned made everything so..._real_.

Golden locks were spread out haphazardly over both Deidara pillow and Itachi's shoulder, the sight far more powerful than the Uchiha would have guessed.

Slowly, Itachi extricated himself from the warm tangle of limbs, watching carefully for a sign of disturbance in the smooth, lovely face under him.

He rose to his feet silently and watched his lover sleep.

_...Lover_.

It fit them. It fit how he felt about the smaller man, and how Deidara seemed to feel about him. And he could not understand why the thought scared the living shit out of him.

He dressed quickly and made for the door, looking back one last time. Tanned, gorgeous, and luminous in the soft sunlight, Deidara was as stunning as ever. Itachi didn't think he'd ever seen a more desirable human being in his life. He almost didn't leave.

But he needed to think. He needed to figure himself out. Deidara deserved that much at least, after surrendering himself so completely last night.

He'd thought he had his desires figured out, and he did. He wanted Deidara with a passion that bordered on the obsessive. That said, commitment was another issue all together. Deidara was the commitment type, that much was obvious. Itachi was anything but. With Deidara, however, Itachi wanted so much more than what he was used to. Was that what frightened him?

The weather outside was chilly but still. It was so early that the only sounds disturbing the quiet were those of chirping birds and the occasional passing car. Itachi wasn't too fond of mornings, but there was something soothing about the peacefulness of it that he could not help but enjoy.

Taking a deep breath, he stood beside his car, taking in the quiet and clearing his mind. He had a lot to think about, after all.

The moment he let himself into the house, he nearly turned back around and left. Stifled moans and the familiar thumping of the headboard into the wall greeted him. Oversexed fuckers.

Scowling now and trying to tune the noise out, he headed into the kitchen for some coffee. He'd just turned on the machine when he recognized the distinct signs of Naruto coming, the wailing and cursing a dead giveaway.

The fuck with it!

He got the hell out of there before he had to listen to his own brother get off. He listened to them often enough when he couldn't get away fast enough. He sure wasn't going to listen voluntarily and wish he and Deidara were doing the same.

The coffee shop he frequented when in the position of stranger in his own house was only a couple of blocks away. It was close to the University and he loved their caramel café latte.

As expected, the place only had a few clients, all of them he'd seen at the University. Two in particular where in his class, sitting together and staring at him unapologetically. It looked like his moment of passion at the restaurant was coming back to remind him why he'd fought his attraction to Deidara so hard.

He stared back at them both until one looked away. The other pressed his lips and glared at him in disgust. No one clashed stares with him. No one dared. But, apparently, being possibly gay made some people think he was...weak. Alas, let them try to fuck with him and they'd find out quickly that he was just as ruthless as he was renowned for, man lover or no.

He made his order and sat down. He wasn't surprised when the glarer towered over him soon after.

"I hear you're gay now. Women got too boring, you needed a change of taste?"

Itachi looked up at the young brunette coldly. "Where did you hear that?"

The man leered. "It's all over school."

"Didn't realize I was so popular."

The man shrugged and crossed his arms, clearly at ease. "You _were_. Now you're kind of infamous. The gay tough guy who banged half the women on campus. What a joke!"

He must have been one of the guys who had seen him kissing Deidara. No way would he have been confident enough to screw with him through second-hand information, he didn't think. And either way, explaining that he wasn't gay except for Deidara would be a waste of both their time; he didn't give a flying fuck what the idiot thought, not to mention that he'd be laughed at and he didn't want to punch anybody's face in this early in the day.

"You screwed a different woman every day and now you feel like tasting men?" _Every day?_ "You make me fucking sick! You and your little blond bitch."

Itachi's vision tinted suspiciously red. That didn't bode well for the moron currently bad mouthing his lover. As evident by the fact that the shit was now sprawled on the floor near the door with a bloody nose.

Latte forgotten, Itachi walked to the fallen man with a calm that belied his fury, and towered over him. He enjoyed watching him curse and cower at the same instant. "The fastest route you could find to the hospital, asshole, is insulting my boyfriend in front of me. Got it?" He didn't shout, didn't raise his voice, but instead let his eyes speak.

The man gulped visibly and nodded, eyes wide and fearful.

Take _that _to your friends, fucker.

The other man who'd been wise enough to avert his eyes was leaning over his fallen colleague, and gaping at Itachi.

Ignoring them both now, the Uchiha left, a nasty taste in his mouth. Just as expected, his manhood was put into question, and he didn't like that at all. And that's what he needed to figure out. Did he want to stay with Deidara, knowing he'd have to fight for respect for both of them possibly daily? He wanted the man like no other, he cared about him, he was in _love _with him but...would they last in the face of such prejudice? Would _he_?

He had to figure this out now, before they were in too deep and he ended up hurting himself and Deidara far more than was necessary. And he realized that he should have thought of that before he went all bruised ego on Deidara and called him on his pessimism toward his previously straight self.

He walked around the block, and even this early he encountered a few of his classmates, and he didn't know if he'd become paranoid or if every single one of them was looking at him oddly.

The funny thing was, he didn't give a shit what anyone thought of his choices or his preferences. But his masculinity coming into question...The very idea made his blood boil. He didn't see why taking another man to bed would be considered imasculating, but that seemed to be the general opinion.

He stopped at his door, steeling himself against any possible noises his friend and brother could still be making.

Thankfully, they were both sitting at the kitchen table, looking sleepy and happy. Sickening.

Ignoring the sudden stab of envy, Itachi joined them with a quiet greeting. They both looked up at him in surprise. Naruto looked confused, Sasuke suspicious.

"Forgot your pretty boyfriend somewhere?" Sasuke asked casually, sipping his coffee slowly.

Itachi sat at the table and crossed his arms. "He's sleeping at home. Not that it's any of your business."

"Wait, " Naruto exclaimed suddenly, drawing both the brothers' attention. "You did it for the first time last night, didn't you?"

Itachi stared. What the fuck kind of brother wanted to know _that_?

"_Well_?" The young blond was scowling thunderously.

Was getting off together, cock to cock and using blow jobs and rimming (shiver), considered sex? Hm. The strength and intensity of the resulting orgasms alone made the answer a 'yes'.

"Yes."

"And you left him alone?" Naruto hollered at him, shooting out of his chair. _What the! _Sasuke was holding his lover back with some effort and Itachi stared in surprise.

"I needed some space to think. I doubt he'll mind."

Naruto stopped trying to get free to strangle him, and stared at him in desbelief instead. "Are you having second thoughts now that you've slept with him?" Naruto asked quietly, eyes wide.

His friend's reaction to Itachi leaving Deidara alone was disconcerting. "It's not like that. I'm not sorry we're dating and I don't want to stop seeing him." He just needed to figure out if he could handle this long term, the way his mind and body were pulling him. He could easily see himself and Deidara together for years to come. Decades. But what if they went into this seriously and the reality of gay life was too harsh for Itachi to accept. The taunts. The bullying (or attempts at it). The name calling. The insults to both himself and his boyfriend...When he had always commanded respect and a healthy amount of fear.

He looked at the two young men sitting before him. How did they do it? How did they go to high school, the most brutal possible place to come out, and still be so in love, so passionate about each other, and so damn happy.

Naruto was glaring now. "If last night was your first time together, and you don't have work or classes today as we all know you don't, then my brother will wake up and think the worst. He'll think you felt guilty about sex with him, or wanted to get away from him." He paused. "Did you leave a note?"

Itachi's brain was in a bit of a panic, though no one would know from looking at his face. "No."

There was a tense moment of complete silence. "You idiot!" Naruto roared and Sasuke was again scrambling to get a hold of the enraged blond, though he too was glaring at the older raven.

"If you break his heart, I will never speak to you again. And _you_!" He turned to his boyfriend, red-faced. "If this goes bad for Dei, I'll never forgive you." He yanked himself out of Sasuke's arms and stormed out.

His pale brother, as pale as himself, looked even more devoid of color than usual. He turned to him with pinched lips and narrowed eyes. "He'll forgive me sooner or later. You, however, big brother, are in for a world of hell if you don't go back and fix this." He shook his head in disgust and followed after his boyfriend.

Itachi found it difficult to swallow. How could he have forgotten to leave a note? He never did with women, but then he'd never dated another man before, he might have unconsciously dismissed the need for a reassuring 'Last night was amazing, I'll see you soon'.

Deidara had been pretty insecure about them last night...Shit. He was a moron.

And why on earth was Naruto blaming Sasuke? This whole mess was Itachi's doing. He shot up and headed for the door.

Unless Deidara hadn't woken up yet.

He took Sasuke's motorcycle, weaving between cars in the morning traffic as fast as he could. Naruto's house wasn't far, and he was walking into the apartment soon after he'd left. He looked at his watch. He was gone a mere couple of hours. The blond might not even be up.

He put the extra set of keys on the coffee table and headed for the bedroom. He didn't make it there.

He stopped at the kitchen door, at the sight of his golden haired lover slumped over a coffee cup at the kitchen table. Deidara looked up, hair loose and framing his delicate features.

His eyes looked wet. Fuck. "Dei."

Deidara stared at him for a moment before giving him a weak smile. "Back so soon. Did you figure out whatever it was?"

Itachi froze visibly. The blond shrugged, turning back to his coffee. "I know you, E. We've only started to get to know each other a couple of months ago, but I noticed so many things about you." He turned to him, looking a little tired. "Like the fact that you leave around dawn if something is bothering you."

Itachi frowned. "I did need to figure out a few things before we got serious." He flinched as the other man paled considerably. "I didn't want to hurt you, knowing how sensitive you are, by being indecisive about us. I needed to figure out how much I was willing to change to be with you." That sounded all wrong. "I just mean that being with you means that things will change. I wanted to be mentally ready for anything."

Deidara was looking at him a little sadly. "Yes. The way people will treat us sometimes will be pretty different. I see how that can mess with us if you don't see it coming." He sighed and gripped the mug in his hands. "I wouldn't recommend it, E. You can be with women. That's a whole lot simpler, and just as satisfying since you're straight. Or bi even. You just need to find a girl you're attracted to who you like." He shrugged and took another sip.

Itachi walked to the table slowly and took a seat across the other man. "I didn't mean that I didn't want you. What you're saying..."

"Oh, I know you want me. I want you too. But I don't think you can handle being my boyfriend out there, and I will not be anyone's dirty secret." He looked up then and they glared at one another.

"You're pushing me away before even hearing what I have to say." Itachi quirked a brow and blinked. "Coward."

Deidara looked like a current went through him. He slammed the mug down and stood up, scraping the chair back. "Fuck you!"

"If you want."

They stood there, Deidara panting and shaking, and Itachi staring back at him intensely. "I admit, I had second thoughts about us staying together. Yes, because of the way people would look at me, at us, and the way they'd talk and act with us both. But I also recognized that I can't let you go." Deidara shivered and looked away with a rattling breath. Itachi kept from reaching for him. He had to explain. "I have to let myself doubt sometimes, to remember."

"What? That you like shocking people?" The blond choked out, meeting his eye once more. The bright blue orbs were shiny and filled with bitterness. Itachi wondered at the fools he had dated. What man could walk away from someone so very beautiful inside and out?

"No. That I don't care what people think. I'm just not used to whatever it is being bad. Or questioning my manhood. And that I love you and would not be able to live without you either way."

The blond looked stunned. His mouth opened and closed a few times before any sound actually came out. "This is insane. You can't be so unsure about me and...and love me at the same time."

Itachi smirked at him. "I'm not unsure about you. I was unsure about _me_. And yes I can. I do."

Deidara narrowed his eyes and shook his head in denial. His cheeks were flushed and eyes softer than they were a moment ago, so the Uchiha took that as a good sign.

"I'm going to take you to bed. But you'll need to instruct me on how to prepare us both."

The blond did a double take. "You can't just decide that I'm having sex with you."

Sighing, Itachi walked until he was standing beside the blond. He grasped his arm and pulled him against his chest. He leaned over him, having no trouble at all looking into those stunning sky blue eyes.

"Dei...I love you, and you're having sex with me."

Deidara looked overwhelmed and shaken. But after a moment he took to swallow and clear his throat, he scowled and said "I love you too."

Itachi smiled. "I know."

Deidara gave a shocked laugh. "Overconfident jerk."

"Give it a few years. I'm sure you'll shrink me down to size."

The blue eyes sparkled up at him. "Nah. I like you just fine this way."

"Sex?" Itachi asked, but wasn't really asking, and pulled Deidara flush against his body until they were curled into each other, noses nearly touching.

"Oh, yes please." Deidara grinned and waggled his eyebrows before leaning forward.

The kiss was slow, unhurried, and the blond moaned as Itachi nipped at his lips every minute or so of gentle kisses. "I want our first time to be in your bed," Itachi informed him huskily.

Deidara hummed and nipped back. "Bed, coffee table, kitchen counter. Whatever you want."

Itachi pulled back and raised an eyebrow. "Kitchen counter? Is that sanitary?"

"Hey, we'd clean it right up. Being a little kinky every now and then is healthy for a relationship."

"So I get to tie you up and fuck you unconscious? Now and again."

Deidara's mouth dropped open and let out a strangled sound that made Itachi laugh. "I'll take that as a ' yes'."

Deidara pulled back with a lopsided grin and led Itachi by the hand into the bedroom. They stood near the bed quietly, Itachi waiting for Deidara to say or do something. The blond just breathed deeply and turned to him.

"I thought you were never coming back," Deidara whispered evenly, lips a little crooked, eyes a little reproachful.

Itachi's breath stuttered. That had never been a possibility, even if he'd been foolish enough to call this off. He would not have been able to cut Deidara out of his life. The older Uzumaki was too addictive, too lovable, and living without him was not an option. "I would have come back no matter what. And choosing anything but you...I don't think I would have managed it, no matter what reason I had for being indecisive."

Deidara walked over until their chests wer plastered together, and kissed his neck. "Because you love me."

Itachi pushed the blond until he fell on the bed with a surprised 'oomph!' and followed him, towering over the slighter yet muscular body. Itachi pinned him underneath him, and they locked stares. Itachi knew he looked serious, brooding almost. That was actually his default setting when not in the company of friends and family. Sometimes then too.

"I realized you are more to me than a mere love. Not to downplay the love I feel, but the thing that reeled me in, made it impossible to seriously contemplate being without you...It is that you became my best friend."

Deidara blinked...and grinned at him, practically beaming. "Wait till Naruto hears about this."

Itachi smiled wickedly and slipped his hand into the other man's pants. "You don't think Sasuke is now Naruto's best friend?" He said casually over the gasp and bucking hips. "Why do you think their relationship is so strong? Your brother won't mind."

Deidara closed his eyes, panting. "_Oooh_. Okay. More of the naked please."

Itachi laughed softly and leaned back enough to start stripping them both. Deidara grunted when his final article of clothing (his pants) was effortlessly yanked off his hips. Instantly he spread his legs and Itachi groaned at the sight of blatantly exposed genitalia. The gorgeous tanned hole especially made his mouth water and his cock twitch. He reached out and pressed it with his forefinger. It bloomed and sucked the tip in. He gasped softly just as Deidara's breath whooshed out.

"More," the blonde pleaded quietly, spreading his legs a little further and leaning up on his elbows to watch.

"My finger is dry," he warned halfheartedly, yet watching his finger sink slowly deeper inside clinging heat.

Deidara moaned and pushed his hips into the touch, and that single finger slid in the rest of the way. Itachi gaped as soft, strong muscles contacted maddeningly around him. God. So tight now, how would it feel when Itachi had his whole cock inside?

"Condom and lube in the drawer there," Deidara panted and gestured to his left. Itachi reached out with his free hand and pulled the drawer open without talking his eyes of what was happening at Deidara's ass. He felt around, extracted a line of rubbers and a small bottle of K-Y jelly. With one hand, he rolled on the condom, sighing as the touch took a little of his mounting urgency down. He then grabbed the bottle and squirted a healthy amount onto his finger. It slid in and out rapidly once and he grinned wolfishly at Deidara's growl. And added a second lubricated finger. He went with his instincts on what he thought the blond needed and thrust them in hard.

Deidara's hips lifted off the bed, his thighs shaking as he whimpered and groaned at the feel of two fingers moving inside him and dragging over his prostate every few pumps.

"Yeah, there... _Oh_!" He panted. "A third one now. Please."

Itachi swallowed and shoved a third right in, and felt his own need spike at Deidara's cry.

He thrust, twisted his fingers inside and clenched his teeth against the gargling shout the blond let out. "Hurting you?" he asked through his teeth, though he _knew _he wasn't. He couldn't be. Not when Deidara pumped his hips at him like that every time he touched that spongy place inside him.

"Fuck me now, E! Ah!"

And that was answer enough.

Unlike his rough preparation, Itachi pulled his fingers out carefully before rising to drape himself over the quivering body beneath him. "Dei."

The blonde opened his eyes and looked at him heatedly. He raised his legs and wrapped them around the Uchiha's waist, and gripped his shoulders with both hands. "I'm ready," he panted. "Just put more lube on the condom and slowly press all the way in."

He reached for the small bottle and looked down as he slathered the cool gel over himself. He grinned. Deidara's member was pointing at him, as tanned as the rest of the gorgeous blond and drooling onto his lover's belly. Fucking hot.

Hunkering over the smaller man, he pressed his cock to his hole and pushed, just as Deidara sucked in a breath and went pliant under him. His entrance pulsed and then relaxed all at once, and Itachi found himself sliding halfway in. He shouted in shocked pleasure as Deidara arched and gasped under him.

Holy _fuck_! He'd never felt anything so hot and tight in his life!

He forced himself to freeze, locking his limbs. He could feel his body vibrating with the need to rut, but he needed to give his lover time to accept his size. "Dei..."

The blond had his eyes screwed shut. He was panting and clutching at his biceps, his legs doing the same to his hips. "Hurts so good," he finally choked out, just before arching his hips into Itachi's cock and taking him the rest of the way in. They both yelled at the intensity of the move and the resulting sensations. Itachi grabbed Deidara's legs, forcing them back and pressing the blond into the mattress before the smaller man made another move and made him come. Already he was teetering on the edge, and when was the last time that had happened so fast with _anyone_?

Deidara writhed beneath him, clearly trying to get enough leverage to rock into him again. "Please," he whimpered, face twisted in what looked like agony. His tan cock was drooling even more heavily now, his face flushed and his eyes glazed. "E..._please_."

_Oh fuck. _Itachi shuddered and pulled nearly all the way out, keeping Deidara's hips pinned and away from further mischief.

Wide eyed and panting, Deidara stared into his eyes, practically vibrating with both need and anticipation. "I need it fast and rough this time, E," he said finally in a tense whisper. "You can make love to me next time."

Lips twisting into a smirk, Itachi shook his head and leaned in until their bodies were flush against each other and their foreheads touched. "Slow or fast, rough or gentle, it'll only ever be making love between us. Got it?" He gave one shallow pump, careful not to accidentally pull out all the way. Deidara gasped softly, lips parting and eyes closing briefly. "Yes."

Itachi kissed him then, sealing their lips tightly together, and slammed in. Deidara screamed against his mouth, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him in tight. Itachi let go of the strong thighs and clutched instead at flexing arms. And let his hips hammer away. Deidara's ass was tight, almost too tight, and he had to force his way through strong, hot muscle going in and out. It was heaven. And the way the blond screamed tirelessly into his mouth and bucked under him in ecstacy, Itachi would be lucky to last even a minute.

Suddenly Deidara ripped away from his mouth. "Arrrgh! Oh-God...stop! I'm gonna come. _Stop_!"

Snarling, Itachi pushed in all the way and froze. He panted through his near-orgasm and looked down at a sight not unlike his own. The older Uzumaki was gasping for breath and tense in a way that hinted at an aborted climax.

"Are you okay?" Itachi finally asked when he could speak again. Violent sex was not something he could indulge in with women. At least not the ones he'd been with. But it looked like not only was it possible with Deidara, it was welcome.

The blonde gave a tense laugh. "A little too okay. Are you sure you've never had gay sex before? Your penis sure as hell knows where to go."

Itachi smiled and nuzzled the blond's neck. "I know where your sweet spot is from when my fingers were in you. I only had to twist my hips just so going in to peg it." Deidara's breath hitched. The Uchiha leaned back and kissed him, tangling their tongues together. Deidara groaned and pushed at his shoulders. Itachi pulled away and stared at him questioningly.

The blond gave a breathless laugh and pressed his head back into the pillow. "I'm trying not to come here. But I'm so turned on I was going to lose it from a kiss."

Itachi tried his best not to let his brain short circuit at this. "And why would you feel the need to stop your orgasm?"

"Because I want to come with you pounding into me from behind. No jerking off required."

_Oh...fuck._ Itachi pulled out and flipped Deidara onto his stomach in a single move, pulled his hips up and his legs apart. The sight of the older Uzumaki's body presented to him, with his beautiful entrance winking at him like that, was so erotic that Itachi had to close his eyes for a moment to compose himself.

Deidara had his head turned to the side, pressed into the pillow and his elbows pressed flat against his sides. He looked so submissive, so trusting that it made Itachi's heart ache and his cock jump at the same time.

"Are you going to have sex with me or should I come without you?" the blond grouched breathlessly.

Letting out a rumbling laugh, Itachi moved forward and covered the blond's back, kissing the back of his neck affectionately. He reached under them and gripped the base of the blond's leaking erection, getting a tortured moan in response. "Oh! Bastard!"

"I wonder if you can come despite my grip, if I have at you long enough."

Deidara gasped softly in clear arousal and gripped the sheets. "I would rather come as soon as possible than find out," he protested hoarsely, twisting his head to glare at his dark lover.

Itachi smiled at him wickedly and leaned in to capture his lips, and thrust deep in a single, smooth move. The older Uchiha grasped the blond's head in place as the slighter man screamed into his mouth and thrashed wildly under him with every brutal plunge. The headboard slammed into the wall, the bed shook and creaked, and Itachi could not believe the amount of pleasure burning through him, making him wonder if he could last any significant amount of time. He groaned and yelled into the blond's mouth, just as the blond did into his.

For the first time in his life, Itachi was not in control of the sex, of the sensations. The mind-numbing pleasure was starting to overwhelm him where with a woman he could last and last and last. The tightness of Deidara's body and the way it clung and grasped, so hot and soft…He was doomed.

And then Deidara started to mewl and whine against his mouth. Itachi felt the pulsing and juddering of the hard organ in his hand, and he knew that Deidara was coming hard under him despite his grip. And his ass started to spasm, the contractions making Itachi release the blond's mouth and howl with his own release. They cried out nearly in unison as their orgasms ravaged them into near unconsciousness.

Itachi collapsed against his lover's back, and Deidara, still shuddering with his climax, fell flat against the bed, groaning. Itachi was gasping for breath, wondering when the last time was that he felt nearly as sated, or as happy. "Heavy?" he asked against his lover's neck, licking a small wet trail where shoulder and neck connected.

Deidara sighed and arched lightly under him. "Perfect."

"You're lying on that wet spot, aren't you?"

"Who cares?" Deidara mumbled in contentment, clearly starting to drift off.

Itachi chuckled and rolled off, lying next to the blond and pulling him up against him. Facing one another, Deidara opened his eyes, still looking dazed and so satisfied that Itachi was tempted to howl in victory. Only he was just as worn out and sated.

Deidara smiled at his sleepily and Itachi kissed him hard in a burst of affection. "Tell me that was the best sex you've ever had," he demanded huskily, rubbing the blond's sweaty back.

"That was the best sex you've ever had," Deidara repeated with a twinkle in his eye. "Best sex I've ever had too," he added with a laugh when Itachi arched a brow at him. "Because it was meaningful. With a man I love."

Itachi stared at him, taking in the teasing smile that did nothing to undermine the seriousness of those words. "Exactly so. For me too," he finally admitted, pulling the blond even closer and kissing his eyelids closed. "Bath?"

"Like hell I'm moving."

"You'll be sticky as hell in the morning."

"And smelling of you through and through."

Itachi's eyes narrowed as he felt his body respond reluctantly to the words. "Are you trying to get me to have sex with you again?"

Deidara chuckled and threw a tanned leg over Itachi's hip. "At least one more time before the night's over. I want to feel you for a few days at least."

Itachi swallowed and forced his libido to quiet. "And how will I be able to have you every night if you're too sore from the last time?"

Deidara's eyes widened. "Every night?" he asked weakly.

"We're together, aren't we?"

"Uh-huh…But-"

"If it weren't for my underage brother and your horney brother having sex at my place so often, I'd ask you to move in. And if it hadn't for that same brother requiring my care still, I'd move in with you. But until then…until they go off to college…"

"Oh, God, E!" Deidara leapt on top of him, turning him on his back and bathing his face and neck with happy kisses. "Oh, God! Oh, God!" He sounded and looked close to tears and Itachi held on to him, rubbing his back and thighs and kissing him back.

"I love you," the Uchiha breathed, capturing Deidara's lips and slipping easily into his body. Deidara cried out and spread his legs, kissing him back hard and bucking over him.

"Are you ready for what you asked for, Dei?" he asked hoarsely, feeling himself begin to slip back into a haze of pleasure.

Deidara groaned and tightened his ass, making Itachi gasp. "Always," he breathed.

So the neighbors were treated to another two rounds of loud, headboard-banging sex and even louder exclamations of love and satisfaction. Some neighbors decided to move the hell out and some tried to figure out ways to listen closer. But whatever anyone decided, the two raucous, new lovers had already figured that they were going to be together forever…so to speak.

They were only human after all.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Hallelujah, it is OVER! How long did it take me to finish this? I'm so sorry! SO SORRY! But I hope you liked it. It was a pain in the ass to write the whole chapter on my phone after my laptop snuffed it. But I'm glad I did. Phew!

**Please read and review!** I plan on an epilogue, but who knows. Wish me luck!

And thank you everyone for your support. It meant everything.


	6. Epilogue: Twins

The last possible chapter is up, and in no time compared to the last time. Hurrah! I'm trying to make up for the atrocious delay and closing everything nicely too. I hope you enjoy.

Thanks everyone for your support. I love you all!

* * *

**Anonymous review replies:**

**Guest1:** Thank you!

**Bk:** Thank you so much! No way am I making you wait for the epilogue that long! And you were very clear and very sweet. I appreciate and value your support. Sniff!

**Guest2:** I love that you liked it AND thought it was hot. Best news I could get.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no one!

**Warning:** This is boy love (man on man action below, people!), and it so happens to be smutty too. So all in all, **MA rated (adults only)**.

Don't like, don't read. You have been warned!

* * *

**Epilogue: Twins**

Itachi held on to the headboard and strived to keep his legs open so as not to crush the blond head between his legs. A particularly harsh suck had his body jerked, an animalistic sound escaping his throat.

So his new most erotic past time was rimming, and being rimmed (beside actual penetration, and most recently, being penetrated). Who would have guessed?

Deidara reached up and started jerking him off. It wasn't three minutes after that that he was coming with several colorful curses and begging for more, less…more of Dei's tongue stimulating his body in ways no tongue should be able to do.

With a final shudder, his grip loosened and his hands slid down to cover his face. He was still sucking lungfuls of air when the blond climbed up his body and removed his hands. His vibrant blue eyes were smiling down at him as the man licked his lips like he'd been indulging in a delicious feast.

"You were supposed to prime me so I could take you again," the Uchiha grumbled half-heartedly.

Deidara shook his head once and leaned in to kiss the dark man. "You looked so good going out of your mind, I wanted to see you lose it the rest of the way. Plus, I thought maybe I should be the one inside you this time." Itachi blinked his eyes open and stared at the man leaning over him. "Just thought we should complete the circle."

So they had gotten tested a couple of weeks ago and dispensed with the condoms as soon as the results came in. Itachi had been making love bare to the man ever since, and nothing could be more thrilling or more a mark of possession to the older Uchiha than that. He supposed it was only fair that the other man would want to mark him in return.

Seeing the surrender on the Uchiha's face, Deidara grasped Itachi's thighs and spread them open before slipping between the man's legs. "You're loose, and mellow from your orgasm. This-" He positioned himself against the taller man's entrance. "will not be painful. In fact," he slid halfway in, in one steady movement, and Itachi arched his back with a groan. "I'll bet I can make you come again. Like usual."

Fuck. The tricky bastard. He was going to use his very responsive prostrate against him.

"So sensitive," the blond breathed huskily, driving in again and making the raven cry out. "It's a wonder to me that you don't prefer to bottom the way I do, when your sweet spot is this…" A deep, hard plunge and a gargling scream. "…receptive. But then, maybe that's why you don't like to do it often." Then the man hunkered over him and took his breath away with a series of fast thrusts aimed to kill, making the Uchiha curse and beg for mercy from the man he trusted with his weaknesses. And then he came explosively over his chest and stomach.

Deidara gasped at the sight of his dominant lover coming apart with barely a touch, and thrust deep, coming long and loud, his sounds of satisfaction mixed in with the ones of pained pleasure Itachi was making as he came down from his intense second orgasm.

As they lay resting against each other, Itachi pulled Deidara flush against his side and buried his face in the damp blond hair. "Fucker," he muttered weakly, making the man laugh.

The blond moaned happily and reached down to rub his fingers against Itachi's reddened entrance, making the man hiss. "There it is," he said huskily, feeling the evidence of their lovemaking against his fingers. "The hottest thing in the world."

"I thought I was the hottest this in the world."

The Uzumaki laughed and kissed the slight frown off the darker man's face.

Itachi humphed mildly and returned the teasing kiss with a more heated one of his own. "You better clean that."

"Mmmkay, " the blond hummed.

Looking satisfied, the Uhciha lay back down and hugged the blond tightly to him. He sighed. "You think those two are taking advantage of their apartment outside campus?"

"Pfft! I'll bet you they're christening every single surface in the place. Our brothers are insatiable."

"Not unlike us," Itachi argued with a silent yawn.

"That's because they're each other's Twin Souls. I know Naruto was never interested in sleeping with anyone before. And I wasn't nearly as interested in sex before you pulled me in with your smoldering looks and sinful dark eyes."

Itachi directed said sinful dark eyes at his partner. "Hm. Thank you. I loved you for your personality too."

Laughing, Deidara draped himself over his lover's chest, staring into his eyes. "I said that pulled me _in_. I fell for your monotonous monologues and your expressive sounds that mean absolutely nothing if you're not paying attention. And the fact that you accepted your feelings for me when you had always been straight." Enjoying his darker lover's softening eyes, Deidara leaned in and stole a kiss.

"We're Twin Souls too," Itachi said after a thoughtful pause.

Smiling, Deidara nodded and rubbed their cheeks together. "Yes. We are."

Smiling in contentment, Itachi could not imagine anyone who could make him so happy, whom he could love this much or this completely. And all this was thanks to his meddling brother and the partner in crime of a best friend.

And he could never thank them enough.

* * *

**The End…**

* * *

Ha! Short, as most epilogues I make are, but I enjoyed writing it very much. What a sweet pair, in my opinion.

Thanks, everyone, for your support. Please continue to let me know what you think. I'm always listening (unless I die or have an accident or something. Heh).

**Please read and review.** I always enjoy that no matter what I'm doing.


End file.
